Preludio de Un Amor
by AzukaMaeryx
Summary: Crees en los ángeles y en los demonios? no? hace un tiempo... Toru y Shugo tampoco lo creían... hasta q algo impresionante paso cambiando sus vidas... la guerra entre las dos especies esta a punto de empezar!... TOTALMENTE ORIGINAL! COMPLETA
1. Shugo, yo voy a protegerte

**Preludio de un Amor**

**Summary:** Crees en los ángeles y en los demonios? no? hace un tiempo... Toru y Shugo tampoco lo creían... hasta q algo impresionante paso cambiando sus vidas... la guerra entre las dos especies esta a punto de empezar!...

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

'_Pensamientos'_

Dialogo y narración en tercera persona

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

**Fichas de los protagonistas:**

Nombre: Miharu

Edad: Desconocida, en apariencia 16 años.

Signo /fecha de nacimiento: Desconocidos

Descripción Física: Ojos verde(como esmeraldas)... cabello castaño claro con algunos toques de dorado(rubio) largo hasta la cintura.. .de tez clara... de 1,60 mts de alto... La mayoría de las veces viste con un vestido largo lasta las rodillas color blanco con los bordes azules... sujeto de los hombros... su calzado es un par de zapatos blancos (esos de ballet con las cintitas) Tiene en su espalda un par de alas blancas, las cuales puede ocultar.

Tipo de Ser: Ángel

Descripción psicológica: Es dulce, amable y tierna (como cualquier ángel)... tiene sentido de la responsabilidad y siempre esta dispuesta a ayudar... es tranquila...

Habilidades: puede hacerse invisible ante los humanos, volar, ver los sentimientos de la gente por medio de un aura de color q se forma a su alrededor... puede ver los deseos de la gente cuando esta duerme y ver sus sueños al tocar la cabeza de los humanos durmientes... También tiene un báculo con una sucesión de anillos... y unas plumas blancas colgadas de este en la parte superior, con algunas gemas, las cuales pueden mostrar diversas cosas... Posee otros poderes que conoceremos mas adelante.

Otro: es amiga de las aves (o sea... q los pájaros se le acercan cuando ella los llama)

------------------------------------------------------------

Nombre: Toru

Edad: 17 años

Signo /fecha de nacimiento: 13 de julio - cáncer

Descripción Física: es un joven de unos 1,75 mts de alto… con ojos marrones oscuro al igual q su cabello… tez clara... de buen físico...

Tipo de Ser: Humano

Descripción psicológica: Tranquilo... y alegre... no es conflictivo, ya q no le gusta pelear. Pero cuando se meten con algo importante para el pelea con todo gusto...

Habilidades: es bueno en toda clase de deportes... y con sus estudios...

Otro: Le gusta mucho pintar... Vive solo con su hermana mayor, ya q sus padres murieron en un accidente, en un viaje de negocios...

------------------------------------------------------------

Nombre: Misuzu

Edad: Desconocida, en apariencia 17 años.

Signo /fecha de nacimiento: Desconocido

Descripción Física: mide 1,57, con pecas sobre sus mejillas, tiene el cabello rojizo y por lo general atado con una colita que usa al costado hacia la derecha, viste por lo general con una musculosa corta negra adherida al cuerpo y una pollera tableada en el mismo color que le llega hasta arriba de la rodilla, en los pies botas altas de cuero en el mismo color y algunas veces una campera de cuero negra tambien.

Tipo de Ser: Demonio

Descripción psicológica: Es algo malhumorada generalmente, de carácter autoritario. Tiene un altísimo autoestima, confía mucho en sus fuerzas y esta decidida a cumplir con la misión q le fue asignada.

Habilidades: soporta el fuego y puede manipularlo aunque no crearlo. Tiene dos alitas pequeñas en la espalda q puede o no ocultar perdiéndole volar. Puede ver los temores de los seres humanos mientras estos duermen, y crear ilusiones con estos. Además de esto posee una espada larga y filosa que lleva oculta, y 5 dagas que lleva amarradas en el interior de su pierna derecha.

Otro: Quiere involucrarse lo menos posible con los habitantes de la tierra para poder regresar pronto a su mundo.

-------------------------------------------------

Nombre: Shugo

Edad: 17

Signo /fecha de nacimiento: 22 de diciembre

Descripción Física: Es un muchacho de cabello castaño claro casi rubio, de ojos azules y tez clara. Delgado y bastante alto, 1,67 mts. Tiene aspecto sereno.

Tipo de Ser: Humano

Descripción psicológica: Es algo tímido y reservado, de actitud por lo general pacifica.

Es una persona bondadosa q no le agrada pelear... x lo q generalmente no tiene problemas con nadie. Odia ser el centro de atención x q es algo q lo pone nervioso.

Habilidades: le gusta practicar esgrima y leer.

Otro: Vive prácticamente solo en una enorme mansión q heredo de su familia ya q sus difuntos padres eran dueños de una importante industria textil...ahora el negocio lo maneja su tío quien vive en el extranjero y es quien esta a cargo de él ante la ley. Es hijo único.

-------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 1: Shugo, yo voy a protegerte

Un día de primavera como cualquier otro...luego de un larguísimo día de escuela... Shugo descansaba en su cama profundamente dormido... Como hacia calor tenia la ventana abierta... no había q preocuparse por ladrones, ya q se encontraba en un 2do piso... Reinaba la tranquilidad en los alrededores de su casa, cuando un suave viento frió acaricia el rostro del joven despertándolo... él se sienta aun algo dormido y se frota los ojos al abrirlos finalmente, pudo divisar una figura en su habitación... parecía ser de una persona, una chica... Se la queda viendo unos instantes ya q no podía diferenciarla bien, el lugar estaba en penumbras, solo iluminado por la luz lunar que llegaba desde el exterior. La figura se levantó del suelo, ya q parecía estar arrodillada en este, mientras el muchacho se sentaba mejor en su cama sin quitarle la vista de encima... de quien podía tratarse...?

Miharu: Hola Shugo...-La voz de la mujer sonaba tranquila- me alegra conocerte personalmente...

Shugo: quien... quien sos? -susurró el chico entornando los ojos para intentar distinguir el rostro de la joven, si sabia su nombre debía conocerla-

Miharu: No me conoces. Mi nombre es Miharu...-hace una reverencia... su largo cabello cae pesadamente a los lados de su cabeza brillando con la luz de la luna llena...-

Shugo: si no te conozco...como es q sabes mi nombre?...además es media noche, q haces aquí?

Miharu: Lamento mucho asustarte...pero yo se todo sobre vos, Shugo...

Él suspira, sale de la cama, luego de cerrar la ventana enciende el velador y vuelve a sentarse... al mirar a la joven descubre q era muy bonita... aunque vestía de un modo realmente extraño...

Miharu: Tus padres me contaron mucho sobre vos... y están orgullosos de ver en lo q te has convertido...-Sonríe con dulzura-

Shugo: e-espera... ellos no pueden haberte contado nada...- a pesar de que sus padres ya hacia dos años q habían muerto hablar de ellos lo angustiaba-

Miharu: porque no? yo los veo siempre... porque no me contarían?...-Se sienta sobre sus talones en el suelo mirándolo-

Shugo desvía la mirada sin decir nada... odiaba hablar acerca de sus padres...

Miharu: sabía q reaccionarias así...-Suspira y se queda mirándolo en silencio, situación q incomoda al chico...-

Shugo-la mira un poco molesto...quien era ella para entrar así a su habitación y decirle q sabia todo sobre el?-: q quieres aquí?...-agregó en un tono mas seco-

Miharu-lo mira fijamente... su aura había cambiado de color repentinamente-: no te molestes... dije q no te lastimaría... solo quería conocerte en persona...-Se levanta y abre la ventana- quería conocer al representante de los ángeles en la tierra...-Cierra los ojos sintiendo la brisa de la noche acariciar su rostro...-

Shugo suspira... con esa ultima frase acababa de confirmarlo, se trataba de una loca... seguro había investigado su nombre y había ido a verlo... pero el problema era q haría con ella... parecía inofensiva...

Miharu: no me crees no?-Lo mira- te estas burlando de mi por dentro... -Se vuelve a la ventana- puedo verlo...

Shugo: Miharu, tenes donde quedarte?

Miharu: no...-Se sienta en el marco de la ventana mirando el cielo-

Shugo: si quieres podes quedarte esta noche…

Miharu: Esta bien...-Le sonríe-

Shugo: pero cerra la ventana...comienza a hacer frió…-agregó-

Miharu: claro...-Cierra la ventana- q descanses...

Shugo: o.oU espera... te mostrare tu habitación...-se pone de pie-

Miharu: no te preocupes por eso... yo puedo dormir en cualquier sitio...

Shugo: no hay problema, esta casa es muy grande

Miharu: está bien...-Suspira-

Shugo sale de la habitación y camina por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta que abre, al entrar enciende la luz

Miharu: Es aquí?-pregunta la muchacha mirando a su alrededor-

Shugo-asiente-: Es algo sencilla...pero estarás bien por una noche

Ella asiente y luego de agradecerle lo mira salir

º Al otro día...º

Shugo se despierta al sentir los rayos del sol sobre su rostro... ese día tenia clases recién a media mañana por lo q no le preocupaba el horario...se acomoda hasta sentir algo tibio a su lado...abre lentamente los ojos y se encuentra con el rostro de Miharu quien dormía tranquilamente.

Miharu: mmnh...-Se acomoda dormida quedando así más cerca de Shugo-

El joven se tapa rápidamente la boca evitando así gritar... sentía como su corazón latía mucho mas rápido de lo normal...q hacia ella ahí!

Miharu-habla entre sueños-: Shugo... yo voy a protegerte...-Voltea quedando de espaldas a el… en eso, de debajo de Miharu, sale algo pequeño y de color blanco... una... pluma?-

Shugo la toma y la mira detenidamente... luego deja esta sobre su mesa de luz y se incorpora sentándose... q significaban esas palabras?... Luego de un momento la joven despierta... bosteza y se sienta en el borde de la cama fregándose los ojos... después se levanta y acomoda su vestido...

Shugo-la mira aun algo sorprendido-: Miharu... q haces aquí? deberías estar en tu habitación...

Miharu: q?-Lo mira- Ah... es q... de repente desperté sintiendo q algo andaba mal... vine a ver q te pasaba... entonces me quede cuidándote mientras dormías... pero... parece q me dormí también...-Se lleva una mano a la cabeza en modo de disculpa-

Shugo: o.oU... u/u gracias x preocuparte...-suspira y se pone de pie mientras buscaba su uniforme en el ropero- puedes bajar a desayunar

Miharu: desayunar...-lo mira sin entender... luego sonríe y sale de la habitación-

Shugo se viste y luego de buscar su mochila baja también... va al comedor donde encuentra a Miharu sentada a la mesa mirando el desayuno q estaba ya servido...se sienta frente a ella y le sonríe... la chica le devuelve la sonrisa... luego mira por la ventana...

Shugo: o.oU no vas a comer nada?...-bebe su te-

Miharu lo mira y asiente levemente... luego toma la taza de te frente a ella y bebe imitándolo...

Shugo-se pone de pie luego de comer un par de galletas-: tengo q irme al colegio...-suspira- si no tenés donde ir podes quedarte un tiempo Miharu…

Miharu: Muchas gracias, Shugo-Sonríe-

Shugo: sentite como en tu casa...-cuelga la mochila de su hombro- ah si, pedile a alguna de las criadas algo de ropa… no podes andar así vestida- le sonríe y sale-

Miharu: así? q tiene mi ropa?-Mira su vestido... luego mira por donde se había ido el castaño aún algo confundida por sus palabras...-

El día transcurre normalmente para el muchacho que llega a eso de las cuatro de la tarde ya q tenia educación física... Al entrar en los amplios jardines de su "casa" se encuentra a Miharu de pie con la mano extendida hacia delante, mientras un ave se posaba en ella... por un momento la joven pareció tener resplandor propio, al igual q un par de alas blancas... Shugo se la quedo viendo embobado...se veía tan hermosa así... casi parecía un ángel... temía acercarse... como si esto rompiera el hechizo de la joven... Luego de un momento, Miharu voltea a verlo, al tiempo q el ave se va... la joven le sonríe y mira el cielo...

Shugo-se acerca un poco-: hola Miharu...veo q no te cambiaste de ropa…

Miharu: q tiene de malo mi ropa?-le sonríe-

Shugo: jaja no tiene nada de malo, te queda muy bien... pero no es ropa q puedas usar cotidianamente...

Miharu: porque? molesto a alguien con mi ropa? te molesta Shugo?-Lo mira preocupada... como si molestarlo a él fuera como desafiar a la muerte-

Shugo: o.oU no, no me molesta... solo q es algo llamativa...

Miharu: o.o lo siento...-Baja la vista-

Shugo: Espera... no te pongas así... podes usarla su te gusta Miharu

Miharu: Claro q me gusta-Sonríe... luego comienza a bailar ( si así puede decírsele a dar vueltas xD) Luego, cuando se detiene, mira a Shugo y sonríe-

Shugo: o.oU...-le sonríe también- y decime, a q colegio vas?

Miharu: Colegio?-Lo mira sin entender de q hablaba-

Shugo: o.o si, en q curso estas?

Miharu: Curso?-Ladea la cabeza-

Shugo: mmhh o.o... no vas a clases?

Miharu: Yo no necesito eso...-Mira el cielo- porque no pertenezco a este mundo...-Le sonríe- pero ayer cuando te lo dije no me creíste...

Shugo: de nuevo con eso...-suspira- vamos... no mientas, no voy a creerte eso…

Miharu: si te lo demuestro vas a creerme?...

Shugo: como podrías demostrármelo?

Miharu -extiende su mano-: Dame la mano-Sonríe-

Shugo duda un momento y luego extiende su mano hasta ponerla sobre la de Miharu. La ojiverde cierra los ojos tranquilamente... en eso un par de alas salen de su espalda... la joven comienza a elevarse sin soltar la mano de Shugo... el castaño al verla se sobresalta y se aferra mas de la mano de la chica.

Miharu-Le sonríe... luego lo abraza-: No voy a dejar q te caigas...

El chico no entendía nada...acaso era un sueño? aun estaba durmiendo?...cierra los ojos intentando despertarse...pero cuando vuelve a abrirlos nada había cambiado, se había elevado ya unos cuantos metros del suelo sostenido por Miharu q parecía volar mantenida por una fuerza invisible

Miharu: no te asustes-Lo mira...-

Shugo: q es esto... quien sos vos?...

Miharu: creí habértelo dicho... yo soy un ángel... porque me tenés miedo?-Lo mira angustiada... luego baja lentamente hasta dejarlo de nuevo en tierra-

Shugo: eso no tiene ningún sentido...

Miharu: Claro q lo tiene...-Al tocar el suelo con los pies, las alas de su espalda desaparecen- no soy una loca como pensaste ayer... lo q te estoy diciendo es verdad...-Suspira-

Shugo: veamos...-suspira intentando calmarse- suponiendo q lo q decís es verdad... q haría un ángel acá? en el jardín de mi casa?

Miharu: Te busco...-lo mira-

Shugo: a mi?... para q podrías quererme?

Miharu: q tenés en la cabeza cuando te hablo? te dije q eras el representante de nosotros en la tierra...-Suspira y lo mira con seriedad- una guerra entre ángeles y demonios va a desatarse en la tierra dentro de poco... y estas involucrado sin quererlo...

Shugo permanece callado sin poder creer lo q le decía...como algo así podía ser cierto?...

Miharu: nos alegro mucho encontrarte...-Suspira- va a haber un grupo de personas q va a buscar lastimarte, ya q si el representante de uno de los bandos... o el encargado mueren... significaría el fin de todo... y el triunfo de uno de los grupos-lo mira- por eso yo estoy dispuesta a protegerte... no importa si muero perdiendo la batalla, si vos estas bien con eso basta...-Sonríe-

Shugo: la verdad... no entiendo bien de lo q hablas...-la mira- pero no digas q vas a morir... pase lo q pase, te prometo q no morirás Miharu...

Miharu asiente y sonríe tranquilamente… Una relación muy especial comienza así entre ambos… un humano con un destino especial, y un ángel q daría su vida por él…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Y acá termina el primer capitulo… les gusto? Que les pareció?...como verán, falta que aparezcan personajes todavía…Quería aclarar también q este es un fan fic escrito entre dos personas, Maeryx y Azuka (xD yo) , y por eso lo subimos en esta cuenta q es conjunta, al igual que otros fics nuestros. Esperamos dejen reviwes con comentarios, ya sean de la historia, personajes, narrativa, o lo q quieran! Gracias por leer! Y hasta el próximo chap!


	2. Otra sombra en la ventana

**Preludio de un Amor**

**Summary:** Crees en los ángeles y en los demonios? no? hace un tiempo... Toru y Shugo tampoco lo creían... hasta q algo impresionante paso cambiando sus vidas... la guerra entre las dos especies esta a punto de empezar!...

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

'_Pensamientos'_

Dialogo y narración en tercera persona

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

Capitulo 2

Otra sombra en la ventana

Esa misma noche, en q la luna brillaba con una intensidad casi sobrenatural, en otra parte de la ciudad, un joven de cabello oscuro se acuesta en su cama y apaga la luz…luego de unos pocos minutos cae dormido, exhausto después de un largo día de escuela... Al sentir un ruido en la ventana se despierta., esta ahora estaba abierta y había una sombra sentada en el borde q parecía observarlo. Él se sienta y mira la ventana algo sobresaltado., la persona q estaba allí se pone de pie y se acerca... podía verse q se trataba de una chica por la ropa q llevaba...una falda y una musculosa ambas negras azabache...

Toru: q-quien es?-murmuró el joven con un dejo de temor.

La joven se ríe y se sienta sobre la cama mirándolo.

Toru -prende la luz y al verla bien se tapa la boca evitando babear-: Quien... sos?...

Misuzu: q pregunta mas tonta...-suspira y juega balanceando sus pies q no llegaban a tocar el suelo- me llamo Misuzu…

Toru: Misuzu? y q queres? q haces en mi cuarto? O.ó como entraste?

Misuzu: yo soy la q hago las preguntas Toru o.ó -se pone de pie sobre la cama-

Toru: o.ó porque sabes mi nombre?

Misuzu: como no iba a saberlo?-suspira- sos mas tonto de lo q creí...-vuelve a sentarse frente a el-

Toru: ¬¬ tonto nada... decime que haces en mi cuarto... porque estas acá... como entraste... y mas importante... como es q sabes mi nombre...

Misuzu: bien, bien...-bosteza aburrida- entre volando por la ventana...admito q fue algo difícil porque estaba cerrada... pero bueno, nada es imposible para mi -le guiña un ojo- vine porque es mi deber... mi destino... si, intente negarme a eso, pero bueno, acá estoy sin mas remedio...-suspira- y finalmente se tu nombre porque toooda mi vida, o por lo menos desde q tengo memoria, fui educada para ser tu compañera…contento?

Toru: o.oU estas loca sabias?

Misuzu: o.ó q decis?-le golpea la cabeza molesta-

Toru: T.T me dolió!

Misuzu: compórtate o volveré a golearte o.ó...-bosteza y se despereza- bien... estoy cansada, fue un viaje largo-se deja caer sobre la cama acostándose junto a el-

Toru: q-que haces?-exclamo él sobresaltado al ver a la chica a su lado-

Misuzu: o.o voy a dormir...

Toru: si... pero no conmigo...

Misuzu: o.o bien, podes irte entonces

Toru: o.ó ándate vos... es MI cuarto...

Misuzu-bosteza-: lo lamento, pero voy a quedarme –se acomoda dándole la espalda-

Toru: mmh... bien! como quieras-Apaga la luz y luego voltea acostándose de nuevo-

Misuzu se friega los ojos y luego los cierra enseguida cae dormida…

º Al día siguiente º

Misuzu dormía profundamente, sin darse cuenta se había aferrado de la camisa q Toru llevaba puesta y se había acercado mas a el al sentir frió por la noche... el chico despierta al notar q algo lo sujetaba al ver el rostro de Misuzu se tapa la nariz para no sangrar mientras se ponía rojo... al notar la cercanía de sus cuerpos la aleja suavemente y hace q lo suelte... La joven emite un sonido similar a un gruñido y luego abre los ojos, q para sorpresa de Toru eran color amarillentos, algo q no había notado la noche anterior...se sienta y se despereza. El muchacho traga saliva mirándola de reojo... luego sacude la cabeza y se levanta...

Misuzu-se levanta dando un salto fuera de la cama-: q bien dormí! necesitaba un descanso...-mira hacia afuera y sonríe al ver q estaba nublado-

Toru: q raro... ayer estaba soleado...-Mira la ventana mientras abría el ropero-

Misuzu: hoy tenés clase no? o.o -lo mira-

Toru: u.ú... si... podrías irte así me cambio?

Misuzu: o.ó también sos tímido?-suspira algo molesta- bien, bien, te esperare afuera-sale-

Toru se cambia y al rato sale, luego se sienta a desayunar en el comedor que estaba en la parte de abajo, mientras la chica lo miraba de pie junto a la puerta esperando q terminara. Luego él se levanta y toma sus cosas saliendo en dirección al colegio, la pelirroja lo sigue manteniendo algo de distancia sin decir una palabra. Toru la mira por sobre su hombro... luego suspira resignado volviendo la vista al frente... era una chica muy extraña...

Misuzu: te resulto muy molesta no?-se adelanta para ir a su lado y sonríe complacida-

Toru: q cambiaria eso? –responde sin darle importancia-

Misuzu-se encoge de hombros-: nada, solo era un comentario... siempre sos tan callado o solo es porque no me soportas?

Toru: soy así...

Misuzu: mmhh así q un chico callado...también tímido... -se ríe- es extraño, te imaginaba diferente…

Toru: porque...?

Misuzu: para ser quien eres pensé q tendrías una personalidad mas fuerte…-agrega dirigiendo la vista a las nubes que comenzaban a amontonarse en el cielo oscuro-

Toru: ser quien soy?

Misuzu-asiente-: creí q te hacías el tonto pero...de verdad no sabes nada?

Toru: no entiendo de q hablas...

Misuzu: bien te lo explicare...-suspira resignada y lo mira- vos, Toru, sos el representante de los demonios en la tierra... y yo soy tu hermosa compañera -sonríe mostrando sus colmillos- una guerra entre Ángeles y Demonios esta por comenzar... cuando se reúnan los diez...-bosteza-

Toru: los diez q?...-permanece callado un momento intentando comprender- sabes? para mi estas loca... no te creo nada...

Misuzu: o.ó q no me crees? -vuelve a golpearlo en la cabeza-

Toru: OUUCH! Eso me duele! parala con eso!

Misuzu: entonces deja de decir tonterías o.ó o es lo único q sabes hacer?

Toru: u.ú mmmh como podes demostrármelo?

Misuzu: mmhh...-se queda pensando- ya se!...tenés algo para hacer fuego? o.o

Toru: déjame ver...-busca entre sus bolsillos... luego saca un pequeño encendedor y se lo da- q... vas a comértelo acaso? –se ríe burlándose-

Misuzu: o.ó cállate y observa...- lo enciende, luego por arte de magia la llama q salía de este se de despega y vuela hasta la otra mano de la joven, esta guarda el encendedor y luego juega con el fuego pasándolo de una mano a la otra...finalmente abre la boca, la pequeña bola de fuego entra en ella y se ve como pasa por su cuello... la chica sonríe, luego se acerca mas a Toru y pone su boca a la altura de su cuello...allí sopla despidiendo aire caliente sobre su piel-

Toru se estremece al sentir el aliento cálido de la joven... se sonroja levemente y la mira...

Toru: b-bien... te... te creo...

Misuzu-se separa de él y lo mira-: por fin o.o... bien, como es obvio, viviré contigo...mmhh y creo q también iré a la escuela, no es necesario, pero me gustan los uniformes, son muy chistosos

Toru: bien-Suspira-

Misuzu: supongo q aunque será algo difícil tendrás q soportarme un tiempo…-lo mira de reojo-

Toru: mmh aja...-Bosteza...-

Misuzu: o.ó pero deberás hablar mas... sino siento q es un monologo... u.ú es aburrido hablar sola…

Toru: bien...-la mira... luego voltea al frente y ve a Shugo q para su sorpresa no estaba solo...- o.oU Shugo!

Este al oír su nombre se voltea, al ver q se trataba de su amigo se detiene a esperarlo

Toru -lo alcanza-: o.o buenos días...

Shugo: buenos días -sonríe amablemente-

Misuzu caminaba en silencio junto a Toru mirando discretamente a la chica q los acompañaba…

Toru: o.o ella es Mizusu-Señala a la chica junto a el-

Shugo: o.oU mucho gusto... de donde la sacaste?

Misuzu: ¬¬ ni q fuera una cosa...-se acerca a Toru y le habla al oído- todo lo q te dije antes es un secreto! no podes decir nada o.ó

Toru: mmmh... si...

Shugo: o.o...? Toru?

Toru: o.o q?

Shugo: o.oU no me respondiste... de donde salió? nunca la había visto por acá o.o...

Toru: o.o es... bueno... ella... es mi novia... –o-U

Shugo: o.o... O.O tu novia?... nunca me dijiste nada!...

Misuzu: mhhhp / -golpea a Toru en le cabeza avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir-

Toru: WAAH!-Se lleva la mano a la cabeza dolorido- y poner tu vida en peligro? Es agresiva...-o- me vive golpeando...

Shugo: o.oU ya veo...-sonríe- ella es Miharu... es mi prima...

Toru: o.o no se parecen en nada…además.,pensé q tu tío no tenia hijas/os...

Shugo: yo también lo pensaba o.oU...-hace una pausa y examina a la pelirroja con la mirada-y ustedes hace cuanto salen juntos? o.o

Toru: ehmm hace un par de días….

Shugo: o.oUU ya veo...

Misuzu-ve q ya estaban en la puerta de la escuela y lo toma del brazo-: mmhh Toru, tenés q acompañarme para q me inscriba, y a comprar mi uniforme!

Toru: -o- si... si, claro... vamos...-Comienza a caminar-

Shugo: o.oU nos vemos depués...-entra junto con Miharu, quien se había anotado el día anterior por la tarde-

Toru suspira y entra guiando a Mizusu a la dirección… Allí se inscribe y le dan su nuevo uniforme., la hacen pasar a una sala pequeña donde se viste, al salir mira a Toru esperando q dijera algo, el uniforme constaba de una pollera color roja y blanca tableada, una camisa blanca y una corbata roja con zapatos negros.

Toru -la mira embobado luego sacude la cabeza y mira para otro lado-: T-Te ves bien...-susurra algo avergonzado de sus propias palabras-

Misuzu-sonríe conforme-: bien! vamos antes de q se haga tarde...-sale arrastrando a Toru-

Toru: T.T porque a mi?

Misuzu: u.ú no se te ocurrió algo mejor q decirle a Shugo?... voy a matarte...

Toru: que querías q le dijera? O.ó

Misuzu: no se! otra cosa... mmhh, pero ni pienses q voy a actuar como tu novia o.Ó

Toru: -o- si si, ya se

Misuzu entra molesta al saló donde busca un lugar vació y se sienta.

Las clases transcurren tranquilamente... al final de estas Toru se encuentra con su amigo a la salida...

Shugo: o.o q te parece si, ya q es viernes, vamos a almorzar?

Toru: me parece genial!

Shugo: bien -mira a la chica a su lado- venís Miharu?

Miharu: o.o... si n.n

Shugo asiente contento con la resolución y comienza a caminar junto con ella…

-------------------------------------------------

**N/A:**

Maeryx:... aqui va otro capitulop! o.ó absolutamente conmovedor coño...

Azuka: o.o mhh...si...

Maeryx: o.ó sigan leyendo y dejando reviews mierda... o.ó sino como coño sabemos q les parecio el cap? -o- eh eh eh?

Azuka: o.ó eso!... también pueden decir cuales son sus personajes favoritos...aunque todavía faltan bastantes...

Maeryx: ah... ya van a ver... y al igual q nosotras se van a enamorar...- oooh... o.ó pero no voy a decir de quien... u.u... sip...

Azuka: jajaja es sorpresa!... porque algunos personajes son tan lindos? mmhh no es justo!...

Maeryx: o.ó demandemos a los escritores!

Azuka: mmhh o.oU eso mejor no...no quiero ir presa viteh P

Maeryx: o.ó nos buscamos un buen abogado... u.u.. de esos q mienten mien

Azuka: jaja sii!

Maeryx: o.o bien... hasta acá llegamos! nos vemos luego!


	3. Noche de lluvia

**Preludio de un Amor**

**Summary:** Crees en los ángeles y en los demonios? no? hace un tiempo... Toru y Shugo tampoco lo creían... hasta q algo impresionante paso cambiando sus vidas... la guerra entre las dos especies esta a punto de empezar!...

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

'_Pensamientos'_

Dialogo y narración en tercera persona

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

Capitulo 3

Noche de lluvia

Todos almuerzan tranquilamente comentando los sucesos del día…luego de un buen rato se despiden y cada uno se va hacia su casa. Toru llega allí cuando ya oscurecía, cena solo, ya que su hermana casi nunca estaba en la casa y Misuzu parecía no haber regresado… Afuera había comenzado a llover… El ojicafé mira hacia afuera y suspira... dónde se habría metido la tonta de Misuzu… se estaría mojando? Desvía la vista de la ventana y sacude la cabeza... que estupideces pensaba... no debería importarle...

Así pasan un par de horas en las que se queda viendo televisión hasta que repentinamente esta se apaga, al parecer se había cortado la luz a causa de la tormenta…

Toru: o.oU...-Suspira y busca una linterna… al intentar encenderla nota que esta no funcionaba, al parecer sus pilas estaban agotadas…resignado ante su mala suerte, decide irse a dormir, pero se sobresalta al oír que alguien toca la puerta…luego de dudar un momento camina hasta allí y abre un poco intentando ver de quien se trataba…De pie frente a él estaba la pelirroja... se veía mas pálida de lo normal, estaba empapada y temblaba...lo mira unos segundos en silencio y luego baja la mirada al suelo…

Toru: o.o donde te habías metido?-Suspira y la hace pasar, luego toma una toalla y la cubre para que no tomara frío. Va hasta su habitación donde busca algo de ropa seca de su hermana - toma... cámbiate, podes enfermarte si te quedas así…

La joven lo mira sin decir una palabra...después se acerca a él lentamente hasta acorralarlo contra una de las paredes y toma su rostro con suavidad, sus manos aún estaba húmedas y muy frías… hablaba en voz baja, sus ojos amarillos centelleaban, ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas…

Misuzu: …prometo... que no va a dolerte...-susurra mientras se acercaba a su cuello… tenia la respiración entrecortada… su aliento acariciaba la piel del muchacho… sus colmillos hacen contacto con el cuello de Toru donde los clava succionando así su sangre-

El ojicafé cierra los ojos con fuerza se sentía extraño... tenia un leve dolor en el lugar de la mordida, su corazón latía con mas fuerza...y sentía algo de temor… Así ambos permanecen un par de minutos...luego Misuzu se separa de él y lo mira, ya había recuperado el color en el rostro, lame delicadamente sus labios que seguían empapados de la sangre de Toru y luego pasa su mano sobre la herida que acababa de provocarle que sana de inmediato

Toru: q-que fue eso? -Se lleva la mano al cuello notablemente sonrojado-

Misuzu: la lluvia me debilita...-suspira- necesitaba un poco de sangre para recuperar energía... gracias

Toru: la lluvia? –preguntó el un tanto sorprendido-

Misuzu: si...-se sienta- ayer volviendo del colegio me perdí...-o- me quede dando vuelta toda la noche y termine empapada...

Toru: es mi culpa... debí esperarte...

Misuzu-desvía la mirada-: no te preocupes...no debías hacerlo...-el rostro de la chica mostraba que su actitud le había dolido un poco… pero sabía que no tenia derecho de recriminarle nada-

Toru: -o- por mi culpa terminaste así...-Suspira- bien... o.o dame tu ropa... así la pongo a secar...

La pelirroja asiente y comienza a desabrochar la camisa q llevaba puesta el chico frente a ella se sonroja y luego voltea... porque se sentía tan nervioso?... suspira intentando mantener la calma mirando el suelo...

Misuzu termina de desvestirse, deja la ropa mojada a un lado, y luego se pone la ropa seca que Toru le había dado momentos antes… luego él vuelve su vista a la chica y sonríe la ropa de su hermana le quedaba un poco grande...

Misuzu -le sonríe de buen humor, luego pasa la lengua por sus labios comprobando que no quedara sangre en ellos-: mmhh... tu sangre es muy dulce...-sonríe-

Toru: _y otras cosas tmb... u.u...-_Sacude la cabeza- pero q pienso...!

Misuzu-lo mira confundida, luego se ríe-: en que pensabas?

Toru: o.oU... e-en... en nada u/ú...

Misuzu: o.oU pones cara de pervertido...mmhh...decime! o cuando deje de llover voy a llenar tu casa de murciélagos! O.ó

Toru: o.ó no pensaba nada! no me amenaces!

Misuzu: no me mientas! Confesa! en q pensabas? -lo acorrala contra la pared apoyando su frente sobre la de él y mirándolo molesta-

Toru: E-En na-na-na...-de los nervios q tenia cae sentado al suelo sentado-

Misuzu: o.oU parece que estuvieras enfermo...-se arrodilla frente al morocho algo preocupada-

Toru: estoy bien...-Suspira desviando la mirada-

Misuzu-se pone de pie de espaldas a el...luego baja la voz-: o es q... me tenés miedo...? –su voz otra vez había cambiado, ahora sonaba triste-

Toru: tenerte miedo?-La mira- dejé que tomaras mi sangre... que durmieras conmigo cuando entraste por mi ventana y ni te conocía... y permití q me golpearas... si tuviera miedo ahora seria ridículo... solo me maree u/ú...

Misuzu-se voltea y lo mira-: o.oU claro...eso es porque perdiste sangre...o.ó no deberías estar levantado!

Toru -la mira y luego suspira mirando para otro lado-: porque te preocupas por mi?

Misuzu: mmh... no lo se realmente...supongo que tiene que ver con que fuiste el único hasta ahora que no me trato como si fuera un monstruo...-se encoge de hombros sin darle importancia-

Toru: para mi no lo pareces…-Se levanta-

Misuzu-le sonríe-: ahora...a descansar o.ó...-lo arrastra hasta su habitación donde lo recuesta en la cama-

Toru: x.x waaahh! si... si lo pedís así...

Misuzu- asiente, cuando se dispone a salir de la habitación se queda de pie unos instantes oliendo el aire-: mmhh...aún huele a sangre...-se acerca a la cama y se acuesta prácticamente sobre Toru, luego acerca su rostro al cuello de este para ver la herida- o.ó ya veo...no cicatrizo bien...-lame el lugar de la herida con suavidad limpiando la sangre que quedaba y luego pasa su mano por allí haciendo que desaparecieran los últimos rastros de la mordedura.

Toru: q-que estas haciendo?-la mira sin poder moverse y totalmente avergonzado-

Misuzu-se incorpora un poco para mirarlo sin salir de encima de él-: ya estas bien.

Toru la mira totalmente embobado... con el dedo índice se toca la herida, luego pasa sus brazos por detrás de la espalda de ella abrazándola, pegándola a él sin saber porque reaccionaba así...

Misuzu: o.oU ? Toru? q haces? -lo mira sin entender-

Toru: po-...podrías quedarte un poco mas... así?-Cierra los ojos nervioso-

Misuzu: claro...-sonríe y apoya su cabeza sobre el pecho de el- pero solo si te tranquilizas...tu corazón late muy rápido... –habla en un tono mas bajo-

Toru traga saliva y asiente... luego de un rato se queda dormido... ella al ver que había dejado de moverse levanta la cabeza y lo mira... se veía mas tranquilo asi...sonríe y vuelve a acomodarse, ella también estaba cansada así que se duerme de inmediato…

Mas tarde Misuzu se despierta sobresaltada por el ruido de un trueno, afuera seguía lloviendo muy fuerte... El joven que seguía dormido la abraza con mas fuerza... no la había soltado en ningún momento. La chica se acomoda y luego mira hacia la ventana pensativa, en eso suena el timbre haciéndola se incorporarse, sacude a Toru para que despertara y atendiera.

Toru: mmnh...-Se sienta y se friega los ojos... luego se levanta y camina hacia la puerta medio dormido, al abrir sus ojos aumentan de tamaño al descubrir de quien se trataba.

Del otro lado había una joven muy bonita, de cabello claro y ojos verdes...era compañera de curso de Toru y Misuzu, estaba vestida con una solera celeste y llevaba un paraguas con el q se cubría para no mojarse... la pelirroja la mira de reojo y luego suspira molesta por su presencia.

Toru: ho...hola...-dice el nervioso muchacho al verla allí-

Rena: hola Toru! pasaba por acá y... como esta lloviendo... me preguntaba si podría quedarme un rato-sonríe-

Toru: esta bien o.oU...-Piensa: Esta lloviendo desde ayer... o.ô... Para que salió?-

Rena: gracias – sonríe con dulzura y l besa en la mejilla antes de entrar- si quieres puedo prepararte algo de cenar o.o...

Toru: o.o como... quieras-Sonríe ya que la idea le había simpatizado-

Rena: bien! -entra y cierra el paraguas dejándolo a un lado, luego va a la cocina.

Toru suspira y se sienta en un sillón de la sala. Misuzu miraba hacia fuera en el comedor aún bastante molesta... seria mejor no actuar por ahora... El ojicafé bosteza y se acuesta en el sillón mirando el techo... estaba aburrido de que lloviera... suspira y se lleva la mano al cuello recordando lo que había pasado anteriormente... no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran al recordar aquel contacto físico que tuvo con Misuzu... cierra los ojos intentando olvidarlo... lo hacia ponerse nervioso…

Misuzu-se despereza y se levanta-: iré a ayudar a la cocina...-sale y va hacia allí-

Un rato después ambas jóvenes regresan a la sala mientras servían la cena para Toru...La demonio miraba a Rena de reojo pretendiendo captar cada uno de sus movimientos... El joven la mira y se rasca la cabeza sin entender bien el porque de su reacción...celos? No, que buen chiste.

Rena-se sienta junto a Toru y apoya su cabeza sobre el hombro de este-: espero que te guste la cena…

Toru: o.o si...-Toma mira el plato y comienza a comer -

Todos permanecen en silencio durante la cena... Rena miraba de reojo a Toru, mientras Misuzu la miraba a ella controlándola... por alguna razón se imaginaba el porque de su visita... y no se equivocaba, ni bien el morocho acabó de cenar, la joven de cabello claro le sonrió y acerca mas su rostro al de él...luego de susurrar algo a su oído comenzó a acercarse a su cuello sosteniendo al muchacho por los hombros... Misuzu se puso de pie rápidamente empujando a la chica lejos de Toru...

Misuzu: o.ó Kasaki! estas llegando demasiado lejos...

Toru las miraba totalmente rojo y sorprendido a la vez... La joven se levanta y luego de suspirar un polvo negro la rodea haciendo que su forma cambiara, ya no era mas la chica dulce q había llegado hacia un rato, se trataba de una muchacha de cabello negro y largo, que vestía con un vestido del mismo color algo raído y viejo.

Kasaki: T.T pero... sabes como son estos días...-se quejó ante la otra quien se veía muy enojada.

Misuzu: u.ú no seas caprichosa! ni siquiera estas mojada...

Toru: No entiendo nada...se conocen? O.O

Misuzu-suspira molesta y se sienta-: Ella es Kasaki...te acordas que te dije que yo soy tu compañera? Bueno, además de mi, hay otros 3 demonios mas que van a pelear con nosotros...

Kasaki: un gusto conocerte Toru!-exclamó ella.

Toru: mucho gusto...-La mira-

Misuzu: o.ó Kasaki! discúlpate!...

Kasaki: T.T Pero... u.ù bien, bien, lo lamento

Toru: o.oU esta bien...

Misuzu: bien... ahora ya podes irte, y molestaste suficiente.

Kasaki: u.u ya?...pero sigue lloviendo...sos muy cruel conmigo Misuzu... o.ó eres una egoísta! Deberías compartirlo!

Toru: o.o? -o- si quiere puede quedarse hasta q deje de llover...-Se levanta y toma los platos-

Kasaki: de verdad?...gracias! yo me ocupare de esto-toma los platos y los lleva a la cocina, Misuzu suspira molesta-

Toru: o.o q pasa?

Misuzu: nada...

Toru: no te preocupes por esto-sonríe... luego se acuesta de nuevo en el sillón mirando el techo-

Misuzu: no me preocupa! no me importa! pueden hacer lo que quieran-se pone de pie y se va a la habitación sin poder ocultar que estaba furiosa-

Toru: o.oU?...-Suspira y se vuelve al techo... por un momento se había sentido bien... luego al escuchar la ultima frase de su compañera comenzó a sentirse vacío, era cierto que no le importaba?- Minh… -bosteza y cierra los ojos-

Kasaki-sale de la cocina secándose la manos y se arrodilla a su lado-: o.oU te pasa algo?...

Toru: solo estoy cansado... no es nada...-la mira-

Kasaki: mmhh...-se queda pensando- tal vez también te afecten esta clase de días... ya es tarde, mejor anda a dormir

Toru-Se sienta y mira la hora-: Es cierto...-La mira- yo duermo acá... Misuzu y vos pueden dormir en mi cuarto...-Señala su habitación...- que descanses ..

Kasaki: o.oU mejor no... tenés que dormir en tu habitación vas a descansar mejor, además no quiero tener que volver a discutir con ella, sabes? Aunque no va a admitirlo nunca ella te quiere mucho…-sonríe-

Toru la mira sorprendido unos momentos y luego de desearle buenas noches va a su habitación.

----------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Tercer capitulo terminado… muy pocos reviews! Q triste! No sean malos señores lectores y dejen review xD! Jajaja no se, tal vez la historia no les guste u.u… solamente puedo decirles que es una comedia/drama… y que cada vez se pone mas interesante y misteriosa… dejen comentario pliz! Wenooo! Nada mas o.o… gracias por leer, hasta el próximo chap!


	4. Celos

Preludio de un Amor

Summary: Crees en los ángeles y en los demonios? no? hace un tiempo... Toru y Shugo tampoco lo creían... hasta q algo impresionante paso cambiando sus vidas... la guerra entre las dos especies esta a punto de empezar!...

Aclaraciones Narrativas:

'_Pensamientos'_

Dialogo y narración en tercera persona

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

Capitulo 4

Celos

Una vez que Toru entra a la habitación ve a Misuzu q estaba acostada boca arriba sobre la cama mirando el techo...al oír la puerta mira hacia allí, y luego vuelve la vista hacia arriba.

Toru: estas molesta?

Misuzu: porque lo estaría?

Toru: no lo se -Se encoge de hombros, luego se acuesta a su lado mirando la ventana.

Misuzu: mmhh...solo me molesta un poco que ella se quede... siempre tratando de aprovecharse...

Toru: Cuando deje de llover va a poder irse... no le des importancia a eso...-Bosteza-

Misuzu-asiente y se sienta-: tenes sueño?... pero si dormiste casi toda la tarde...

Toru: no es sueño... solo es aburrimiento...-Estira los brazos-

Misuzu: mmhh si no estuviera aquí... que harías un fin de semana común? o.o -lo mira curiosa-

Toru: mmh... habría ido al cine... o alquilado una película...-La mira- si no lloviera habría ido a caminar por ahí... porque?

Misuzu: mañana podrías hacer algo de eso… Tu vida no tiene que modificarse por mi presencia -sonríe-

Toru: te… te gustaría acompañarme?

Misuzu: o.oU no entiendo mucho de las cosas extrañas que hacen ustedes los humanos...pero creo q no me molestaría aprender un poco...

Toru: o.ó bien! esta decidido entonces!

Misuzu: si...-vuelve a acostarse mirando el techo- eso me recuerda...ese amigo tuyo... Shugo...

Toru: o.o que tiene Shugo?

Misuzu-lo mira-: no debes acercarte más a él.

Toru: porque? si es alguien a quien quiero mucho…

Misuzu: sea tu amigo o no... algo me dice q debemos cuidarnos de el...

Toru: Shugo no seria capaz ni de matar a una mosca...-Suspira-

Misuzu: o.ó no me importa! si te vuelvo a ver con el te golpeare!

Toru: mmmh bien...-Suspira y se voltea- Buenas noches...-Cierra los ojos y se duerme-

Misuzu: o.oU me pregunto si se enojo...-suspira y vuelve la vista al techo...un rato después también se duerme-

ºº Al día Siguiente ºº

Misuzu se despierta al sentir una luz molesta sobre su rostro...se sienta en la cama y ve que había salido el sol. Toru tenía la cabeza bajo la almohada de modo que podría seguir durmiendo...

Misuzu -lo mira y sale de la cama cerrando las cortinas-: u.ú otro horrible día soleado...

Toru: mmnh...-Se acomoda dormido dando la espalda a la ventana... luego toma la almohada y la corre para respirar libremente-

Misuzu: o.oU Toru?... estas despierto?

Toru –bosteza y luego se sienta-: que pasa?

Misuzu: nada o.o... buenos días -sonríe y se sienta junto a el-

Toru: buenos dias -Bosteza y mira la ventana-Salio el sol o.o...

Misuzu: u.u si...

Toru: o.o y porque esa cara?-Sonríe- podemos ir a pasear ahora q salió el sol...

Misuzu: odio el sol...

Toru: jajaja tranquila-Se levanta. Luego del ropero saca una gorra y se la pone en la cabeza- así el sol no te va a molestar en la cabeza...

Misuzu-se lleva las manos a la cabeza tocando la gorra-: gracias o.o...

Toru: o.o ahora voy a preparar el desayuno-Sale-

Misuzu se queda un rato en la habitación mirándose al espejo... se sentía rara con eso en la cabeza... luego sale y ve que Kasaki ya se había ido. Toru estaba poniendo los platos en la mesa tranquilamente...

Misuzu: te ayudo?

Toru: o.o no te preocupes... ya esta...-Sirve el desayuno y luego se sienta-

Misuzu- se sienta frente a el y lo mira-: estas de muy buen humor hoy...

Toru -toma su taza-: o.o porque hoy si voy a poder salir... te voy a llevar a conocer la ciudad-bebe de la taza-

Misuzu: esta bien -sonríe, luego cuando el termina ambos salen de la casa y caminan mientras el le mostraba los diferentes negocios-

Cuando llegan a un local de ropa, Toru compra a Misuzu un par conjuntos para que pudiera cambiarse...

Misuzu: o.oU pero esta ropa es demasiado colorida...-se queja ella-

Toru: o.o bueno... emmh es lo único que hay... es verano por eso...-Sonríe mirando al frente-

Misuzu: o.o esta bien...-entra al probador y se pone la ropa nueva, luego de pagarla salen-

Esa noche la lleva al boliche mas conocido de la zona. Misuzu mira hacia todos lados sorprendida por la cantidad de luces de colores...luego se tapa los oídos algo aturdida por la música alta. Toru camina hasta la barra tomándola de la mano... La joven miraba a su alrededor sorprendida por la cantidad de gente...también le llamaba la atención la diferente ropa q usaban, se sienta sobre la barra sin soltar la mano de Toru mientras miraba hacia la pista. Él la mira y sonríe luego dirige la vista a la entrada, entonces ve entrar a Shugo con Miharu... Su amigo recorre el lugar con la vista... al verlo en la barra se acerca seguido por Miharu quien miraba todo curiosa y caminaba sonriente hasta que ve a Misuzu... entonces su expresión cambia totalmente...

Misuzu-se acerca a Toru-: mmhh deberíamos irnos...

Toru: xq? no te gusta?-Mira la pista-

Misuzu: no es eso... es q...-mira a Miharu y Shugo q estaba ya muy cerca-

Toru: o.o?-Mira a Shugo- o.o hola

Shugo: o.oU hola... q casualidad encontrarnos acá

Misuzu-baja de la barra y se aferra del brazo de Toru como si fueran a robárselo-: de todas formas ya nos íbamos

Toru: o.oU pero... pensé que nos quedaríamos un rato mas...-Sonríe- Misuzu no va a pasar nada por quedarnos un rato...

Miharu: creo q nosotros deberíamos irnos...-Mira a Toru de reojo luego suspira y mira a Shugo y sonríe-

Shugo: o.o pero si acabamos de llegar...

Miharu suspira y asiente... Misuzu suspira molesta y se queda de pie en silencio sin soltar a Toru

Shugo: o.oU mmhh bien, tomamos algo?-mira a su amigo-

Toru: o.o si...-Mira a Misuzu- queres tomar algo?

Misuzu: o.oU algo como q?...

Toru señala el cartel con las bebidas disponibles

Misuzu-se encoge de hombros-: esta bien

Los 4 se sientan frente a la barra y piden algunas bebidas. Misuzu toma uno de los vasos y huele con curiosidad su interior...luego bebe un trago y lo saborea... Miharu miraba el vaso pensativa... luego de levanta...

Shugo-la mira-: o.oU a donde vas?

Miharu: A conocer el lugar...-Sonríe- Si me necesitas me voy a dar cuenta...-Comienza a caminar-

Shugo la mira alejarse... luego termina el vaso q tenia delante

Toru: o.o esa chica es extraña... insisto en q para ser primos no se parecen en nada o.oU

Shugo: no es extraña... es q vive en el campo y... no esta acostumbrada a las ciudades...

Toru: o.o igual...

Shugo: y vos y esa chica hacen una pareja muy particular también o.o...

Misuzu: o.ó tenés alguna objeción?

Shugo: no, ninguna...

Toru: tranquila Misuzu...-Le pone una mano en la cabeza-

Misuzu suspira y mira hacia la pista. Mientras Miharu caminaba entre la gente quería alejarse un poco... Misuzu miraba hacia el centro del lugar aburrida escuchando la conversación entre Shugo y Toru...cuando ve q unos chicos la llamaban...intrigada se pone de pie y va hasta donde ellos estaban

Ch1: o.o hola... q linda...

Misuzu: o.oU hola...para q me llamaban?

Ch2: o.o para q vengas a divertirte con nosotros... en lugar de estar con esos tontos...

Misuzu: divertirme? mmhh...-se queda pensando- bien o.o

Ch1: Bien...-Sonríe y la toma de la cintura pegándola a el-

Misuzu: ey o.o... q haces?

Ch1: vamos a divertirnos...-baja un poco la mano q tenia e su cintura-

Misuzu: o.ó esto no me parece divertido-lo golpea en la cabeza-

Los otros dos se ríen

Ch1: HEY! me dolió!-La toma de la muñeca-

Misuzu: u.ú la próxima vez compórtate

Ch3: o.oU vas a dejar q te hable así?...

Ch1: o.ó claro q no...-Le tuerce la muñeca- te vas a portar bien con nosotros...

Misuzu: me duele... basta! ya quiero irme! o.ó

Ch2: o.o xq?...

Ch1: no vas a irte...

Misuzu: u.ú son un trío de idiotas, x q estaría con ustedes?

Ch3: o.ó quien te crees?

Ch1: O.ó si...

Misuzu: la verdad no ofende...ahora soltame o voy a morderte ¬¬

Ch1: mordeme, mordeme!-pone cara de baboso-

Misuzu: o.oU vos lo pediste...-clava sus colmillos en la mano con q el la sujetaba haciendo q la suelte-

Ch1: WAAH! eso dolió!

Misuzu: u.ú por idiota -comienza a caminar para irse-

Ch1: o.ó te voy a encontrar luego y vas a ver!

Misuzu-bosteza-: si si como digas...-camina y se sienta de nuevo sobre la barra-

Toru: o.o volviste...-La mira-

Misuzu: si o.o...

Toru le sonríe y luego mira la pista... Misuzu suspira aburrida... tantas luces le molestaban a la vista...

Shugo: mmhh y Miharu?... es raro q no haya vuelto...se habrá perdido?

Toru: o.o puede ser...

Shugo-suspira y se pone de pie-: será mejor q vaya a buscarla...-se aleja desapareciendo entre la gente-

Toru: o.o... con q primos... si claro...-termina su bebida-

Misuzu: o.oU...-se queda pensando- mmhh... Toru... a vos te gusto cuando te mordí? o.O...

Toru-Se sonroja-: xq?-La mira-

Misuzu: o.o respóndeme...

Toru: al principio me sentí algo raro... y me dolió... pero luego me sentí bien...-Mira la pista- xq?

Misuzu: mmhh... x q hace un rato amenace a unos chicos con q los mordería... y se mostraron felices o.oU... no imagine q seria algo agradable...

Toru: xDD jajaja... o.o ellos se referían a otra cosa...-Le sonríe-

Misuzu: o.o otra cosa? q cosa?

Toru: o.o -le sonríe nervioso... luego mira la pista...-

Misuzu suspira. Mientras tanto... Miharu intentaba terminar de atravesar la pista entre toda la gente q bailaba... Shugo la buscaba en los alrededores de la pista...comenzaba a preocuparse... Finalmente la encuentra del otro lado de la pista de pie frente a un chico vestido completamente de negro su cabello también era oscuro y sus ojos parecían ser rojos... Shugo se acerca lo mas rápido q puede hasta llegar a su lado

Dark: mmmh... así q era cierto... el aura q se sentía con la de Misuzu era la tuya... lárgate ángel! estorbas!

Miharu: No...-Lo mira sin moverse un solo centímetro... Dark se acerca a ella y la toma del cuello de la camisa levantándola un poco del suelo...-

Dark: Vas a tener q irte... todos los idiotas q son como vos van a desaparecer...-Sonríe maliciosamente-

Shugo: mmh... quien sos vos?...soltala...-toma al joven de la muñeca y la aprieta para q la soltara-

Dark: mph...-Lo empuja... luego suelta a Miharu haciéndola caer al suelo- ya vas a ver... nosotros vamos a ganarnos este lugar...-Desaparece-

Shugo-se arrodilla junto a ella-: estas bien?

Miharu: si...-Se lleva la mano al pecho-

Shugo: segura?...-la ayuda a levantarse...era como si ahora estuviese mas liviana...-

Miharu: si... estoy bien...-Se sacude la ropa- el conjunto q me regalaste se ensucio... q triste...-se acomoda la camisa-

Shugo-le sonríe-: eso es lo de menos...

Miharu le sonríe... luego mira la pista... pensaba q si Dark se habría aparecido ahí deberían haber mas... suspira y apoya la espalda contra una pared...

Shugo: te ves cansada... queres q volvamos a mi casa?

Miharu niega con la cabeza...

Miharu: xq el estaba en este lugar?...-Suspira-

Shugo: quien era el?-la mira-

Miharu: Dark... es una especie de ángel caído... según me contaron... es el hijo de un fuerte demonio y un ángel... todos pensaban q podría ser un ángel excelente... pero su mente retorcida le provoco el exilio del cielo... así q fue enviado con su padre...-Se cruza de brazos- no pensé q estaría en esto... -Suspira-

Shugo: ya veo...-se queda pensando-

Miharu: pero...-Lo mira- yo voy a protegerte... x eso soy tu compañera... estoy para protegerte...-Le acaricia la cabeza- no tenés q preocuparte...

Shugo: tu única misión es esa?... protegerme..?

Miharu: no... mi misión es encontrarte y evitar q... los demonios se apoderen de este mundo...-mira la pista- pero yo no voy a dejar q te pase algo por ser el elegido del cielo... voy a protegerte... xq no me perdonaría q te pase algo por un combate entre algo q no debería preocuparte...

Shugo: ya te lo dije antes, pero te lo repito, así como vos vas a protegerme a mi, yo también voy a cuidarte, así ninguno de los dos saldrá herido-le sonríe-

Miharu -sonríe y luego lo mira-: no tenés miedo?

Shugo: mmhh un poco...pero sabes... cuando mis papas estaban vivos… siempre me decían q había un ángel en el cielo q estaba cuidándome... x q todos tenemos un ángel q nos cuida...y ahora q te conozco, veo q ellos tenían razón

Miharu: yo desde muy chica te estuve viendo... cuidándote...-le sonríe- y también tus papas te están cuidando...

Shugo: si...-suspira-

Miharu: te gustaría verlos de nuevo... no?

Shugo asiente y la mira...

Miharu: me voy a encargar de cumplir tu deseo...-le sonríe... luego mira la pista-

Shugo la mira unos instantes intentando comprender el significado de esas palabras...luego simplemente sonríe y también mira la pista. Mientras Misuzu se había parado sobre la barra mirando hacia la pista...buscaba a alguien...

Toru: Misuzu... baja de ahí!-le tiraba de la mano-

Misuzu: o.ó espera! es importante!...-luego de unos instantes suspira y baja de un salto- creo q ya se fue...

Toru: quien?o.oU

Misuzu: Dark...sentí su presencia hace unos momentos...pero ya desapareció u.u...

Toru: Dark?-Ladea la cabeza..- y ese quien es?

Misuzu: es otro de los demonios q esta involucrado...-lo mira- dentro de poco vas a conocerlo, es alguien increíble

Toru: aja... -Bosteza aburrido-

Misuzu: me arde la vista y me duele la cabeza... Toru, podemos irnos ya?

Toru: bien, bien...-Suspira y se levanta-

Misuzu se pone de pie y da una ultima recorrida por la pista con la vista...luego ambos salen y en la entrada se encuentran con los chicos q antes habían molestado a Misuzu

Ch1: o.ó maldita... ahora si voy desquitarme...-La toma del cuello de la camisa y la levanta un poco-

Toru: soltala...-se acerca a el-

Ch1: O.ó obligame...

Toru suspira molesto y lo golpea en el estomago obligándolo a soltar a Misuzu...

Ch1: q hacen mirando! Mátenlo!-Mira a sus compañeros-

Los otros dos reaccionan y se acercan a Toru acorralándolo mientras lo golpeaban

Misuzu: ey q haces?-mira al primero- o.ó déjenlo!

Ch1: o.ó no... se lo merece por metiche!

En eso... Toru golpea a uno alejándolo de él...

Ch2: WAAH! -se tambalea-

El otro se separa un poco de el, no quería q lo golpearan x un capricho de su amigo

Toru: ... bien...-mira a Misuzu- va...vamos...-Comienza a caminar algo adolorido tomándola de la mano-

Misuzu: espera-se suelta- o.ó estos tontos me la van a pagar...-saca el encendedor de su bolsillo y lo enciende-

Toru: o.oU n-no! espera!-La abraza por la espalda deteniéndola... luego le saca el encendedor- es peligroso...

Misuzu: yo se lo q hago, déjame!

Toru: -o-... no...-Comienza a caminar sin soltarla-

Los otros tres los miraban sin terminar de entender bien lo q había sucedido...cuando ya se habían alejado un par de cuadras Misuzu se suelta de Toru molesta

Toru: perdón...-Caminaba mirando al frente-

Misuzu: sos un tonto! era mi pelea! no tenias porque entrometerte!

Toru: se supone q somos compañeros...-La mira-

Misuzu: u.ú pero esto puedo solucionarlo sola...

Toru: mmh... como quieras...-mira el encendedor... luego se lo da- si te gusta te lo regalo...

Misuzu-lo mira unos segundos en silencio...después de q ella acababa de gritarle seguía comportándose así de amable... realmente la sorprendía-: gracias...-lo guarda en el bolsillo, luego se detiene y lo mira acercando su rostro al de el- mmh estas herido...

Toru-La mira-: no tiene importancia... vos estas bien?

Misuzu-asiente-: déjame curarte...- acerca sus labios a una de las mejillas de Toru donde tenia un rasguño q sangraba...lame cuidadosamente la herida y luego pasa sobre ella su mano cicatrizándola-

Toru -se sonroja-: xq me lames?-La mira curioso-

Misuzu: debo hacerlo para q cicatrice correctamente y no se infecte -sonríe-

Toru: Ya veo...-Mira el frente- me alegra q vos estés bien...

Misuzu: gracias por protegerme...-lo mira- pero no tenés q hacerlo, ese es mi deber

Toru: tu deber?-Suspira- yo te protegí por q quise... me molesta la actitud de chicos como ellos...

Misuzu: mi mision, entre otras, es proteger al representante de los demonios en la tierra...o sea, a vos o.o... deberías haberme dejado q les diera una lección u.ú

Toru: entonces... estas conmigo xq es tu deber?

Misuzu: mmhh en realidad debo estar con vos al momento de pelear... y debo cuidar q los Ángeles no te lastimen... lo demás es x q me caes bien

Toru: ya veo...

Misuzu-se toma de su brazo-: x eso... si te molesto...podes pedirme q me vaya...

Toru: no... no me molestas... al contrario... me gusta tu compañía...

Misuzu: si?-lo mira- me alegra

Cuando ambos llegan a la casa de Toru notan una sombra en la ventana, el chico se sobresalta un poco y luego prende la luz...

Misuzu: o.oU! Dark! Hola!

Dark: mmh... hola... vengo a ver al chico del q tanto hablaba Kasaki... me canso diciéndome q viniera a ver...

Misuzu: estuviste con ella? ...

Dark: se apareció de repente y me dijo q ya lo habías encontrado...-Mira a Toru- es el?

Misuzu-asiente-: el es Toru...

Dark: es un humano común y corriente...-Se sienta-

Misuzu: si...

Dark: mmh... bien... como estoy cansado por mi viaje... voy a quedarme en este lugar...

Misuzu: claro quédate el tiempo q quieras (xD

Toru: Misuzu! 

Misuzu: o.oU q?... verdad q no molesta q se quede?

Toru suspira y se va a dormir enojado por su actitud.

Misuzu: o.oU...-mira a Dark- bueno...podes dormir aca -le señala el sillón-

Dark: si...-Se tira en el sillón mirando el techo-

Misuzu se sienta a su lado mirándolo

Dark: q pasa...

Misuzu: eh? Nada… -mira hacia otro lado avergonzada-

Dark: bien...-Cierra los ojos y se queda dormido-

Misuzu se queda observándolo un rato...luego suspira y se pone de pie, camina hasta la habitación de Toru donde entra. Toru se había dormido pegado a la pared... Misuzu se sienta en el borde de la cama y se saca los zapatos...luego lo mira y acaricia suavemente el rostro del chico... Toru se acomoda dormido esperando seguir sintiendo esas caricias...

Misuzu-le sonríe y luego se acuesta a su lado-: espero q no estés enfadado... q descanses

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** bien! Otro capitulo terminado! Reviews plis!


	5. ¿Esto es el amor?

Preludio de un Amor

Summary: Crees en los ángeles y en los demonios? no? hace un tiempo... Toru y Shugo tampoco lo creían... hasta q algo impresionante paso cambiando sus vidas... la guerra entre las dos especies esta a punto de empezar!...

Aclaraciones Narrativas:

'_Pensamientos'_

Dialogo y narración en tercera persona

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

Capitulo 5

Misuzu se despierta al sentir algo de frió por lo q se acerca mas al joven q aun dormía quien dormido y por reflejo la abraza La pelirroja sonríe al sentir el brazo del chico sobre ella, reconfortada.

Mientras, en la casa de Shugo, Miharu despierta bien temprano y sale al balcón... estaba soleado y desde allí podía verse el enorme jardín de la casa la brisa matinal le daba de lleno en el rostro haciéndola terminar de despertarse... la joven castaña se sienta en la baranda con las piernas hacia fuera del balcón (de modo q quedaban suspendidas en el aire)... y cierra los ojos mientras sentía el viento acariciarle el rostro...

Shugo se despierta y se sorprende al no ver a Miharu durmiendo a su lado como las noches anteriores...se levanta y al mirar hacia afuera se sobresalta al verla allí sentada. Ella no notaba q el joven había despertado... suspira y extiende su mano acariciando a un pájaro q se había acercado a ella... luego este se sube en el hombro de la ojiverde q miraba el cielo...

Shugo: Miharu..? q haces ahí?...-pregunta con algo de tomar dando unos pasos hacia ella.

Miharu: eh?-Voltea y lo mira- buenos días...-Sonríe- me desperté y salí a tomar aire...-Mira el cielo de nuevo-

Shugo: mmhh lo extrañas no?

Miharu: a q?-se pone de pie y lo mira-

Shugo: a tu mundo... de donde venís...

Miharu: es lo mismo...-sonríe y luego toma al ave q estaba en su hombro con ternura-

Shugo permanece en silencio... para ella debía ser una carga estar allí... Seguro se sentía bastante sola… Y que hacia él para ayudarla? Nada, y creía que nada podía hacer.

Miharu: lo q falta a este lugar... es q la gente crea mas... la confianza… es fundamental para una vida feliz…-extiende la mano hacia arriba viendo al pájaro irse-

Shugo: a q te referís?

Miharu: hay gente q no cree en un mañana...-Se pone de pie en la baranda- xq la gente se pone triste por nada? Habiendo en este mundo cosas tan hermosas… deberían vivir sonriendo, disfrutando de la vida que les fue regalada…

Shugo: podrías...bajarte?

Miharu: xq?-Lo mira- subí conmigo Shugo!-Lo toma de la mano-

Shugo: o.oU no...pero…

Miharu: o.o pero q?-Ladea la cabeza sin entender-

Shugo: es peligroso...podríamos caernos...-tira de la mano de Miharu para q bajara-

Miharu: pero dije q yo te iba a proteger... no confías en mi?-su cara se vuelve algo triste-

Shugo: si...

Miharu: o.o entonces subí conmigo...

Shugo-asiente-: esta bien...

Miharu lo ayuda a subir en la baranda... luego mira el amplio jardín... sin soltar su mano, permanecen en silencio, mirando como las copas de los árboles eran suavemente agitadas por el viento y como cada sonido pequeño, que normalmente pasaba desapercibido, podía escucharse en el silencio solemne de la tibia mañana.

La sensación de estar allí era verdaderamente extraña para el muchacho quien de apoco comenzaba a sentir menos temor de caerse al sentir los dedos de la rubia aferrando su mano con firmeza.

Miharu: Juegas con espadas y temes a esto?-Lo mira-

Shugo: no es lo mismo...-le sonríe-

Miharu: es mas lindo...-Camina por la baranda delicadamente y luego voltea a ver a Shugo, él se voltee para bajar...comenzaba a darle vértigo el ver hacia abajo pero se resbala separándose de la baranda y cayendo directamente hacia el suelo. Miharu al verlo caer sin perder un segundo en dudarlo da un salto, en eso salen las alas de su espalda impulsándola hacia abajo... la ojiverde lo alcanza y lo abraza volando hacia el suelo en picada. Shugo había cerrado los ojos apenas había comenzando a caer, al sentir el cuerpo cálido de la chica los abre y la mira. Miharu aletea intentando contrarrestar el efecto de la gravedad antes de q impactaran, pero lo único q logra es alentarla un poco, al no ver otra solución se pone de espaldas al suelto cayendo ella en lugar de Shugo...

Shugo -se incorpora y la mira preocupado, se sentía culpable, si no hubiera sido tan torpe ella no estaría herida-: Miharu! estas bien? -toma a la chica x los hombros quien al oír su voz abre los ojos-

Miharu -lo mira y sonríe-: Si... solo fue un golpe...-Lo abraza- estas bien... no? no te paso nada?-su voz sonaba angustiada-

Shugo: si... yo estoy bien...-se separa un poco de ella para mirarla- segura q estas bien? fue un golpe fuerte...

Miharu: Si... no te preocupes...-La joven mira las alas de su espalda mientras estas desaparecen, luego se toca los hombros, es cierto el golpe había sido fuerte, mira hacia arriba notando la altura desde la q habían caído, luego suspira- me alegra q estés bien-Le sonríe-

Shugo: te dije q era peligroso...-suspira- entremos para q descanses

Miharu: Si...-Lo mira- perdóname por ponerte en peligro al decirte algo así... no pensé q pasaría...

Shugo: eso es lo de menos...podrías haberte lastimado...-la ayuda a levantarse-

Miharu: si...-Se levanta-

Shugo: vamos, no pongas esa cara, los dos estamos bien, y eso es lo importante-acaricia suavemente su rostro-

Miharu: pero yo te puse en peligro-suspira- hice un pésimo trabajo protegiéndote... no sirvo para esto… tal vez… no sea la indicada…

Shugo: mmhh... –hace una pausa- solo lo haces x q es tu trabajo no?...-suspira con un dejo de tristeza-no te preocupes, no paso nada...-entra-

Miharu: q?-Lo mira y lo sigue- Shu-Shugo...

Shugo: q pasa?-subía las escaleras para vestirse-

Miharu se queda mirándolo, luego suspira sintiéndose mal al ver q estaba molesto, iba a hablar cuando de repente una fuerte punzada en su espalda la hace caer de rodillas al suelo y abrazarse a si misma.

Shugo -se voltea al sentir el ruido y al verla en el suelo baja rápidamente-: Miharu!... te duele?...-se arrodilla a su lado notablemente preocupado-

Miharu: no... No es nada...-Lo mira e intenta sonreír ocultando el dolor- Shugo... yo te protejo... xq desde q tengo uso de razón fuiste lo único importante para mi... y no xq sea mi deber... o un 6to sentido de ángel q me dice q te ayude...-Mira el suelo apretando los ojos-

Shugo-suspira-: no hablemos mas sobre eso... deberías recostarte...

Miharu -niega con la cabeza-: Solo fue un golpe... ahora... se me va a pasar...-Suspira calmándose-

Shugo la levanta del suelo y la lleva en brazos hasta su habitación donde la recuesta en la cama.

Miharu -se sienta y lo mira-: Estas... molesto conmigo?

Shugo: no... xq lo estaría?...-acomoda algunos papeles q tenia en el escritorio-

Miharu: no se...-Cierra los ojos para instantes después quedarse dormida, había gastado bastante energía, se sentía cansada.

El joven la mira unos instantes y luego baja a desayunar...La verdad era q sus palabras le habían dolido un poco.

Mas tarde, luego de desayunar, va a practicar esgrima para dejar de pensar en la chica que últimamente era el único tema que parecía ocupar su mente. Se detiene un rato después al notar q Miharu había entrado a la sala y lo observaba en silencio.

Shugo: ya estas mejor? –Le pregunta apoyando la espada sobre una mesa-

Miharu -asiente-: estoy bien perdón por interrumpirte...

Shugo: no importa...

Miharu le sonríe... se pone de pie, luego toma la espada inspeccionándola con curiosidad...

Shugo: q haces?

Miharu: solo la inspecciono...-la mira a la luz viendo el brillo de esta-

Shugo suspira y se sienta... el lugar estaba lleno de ventanales q daban al jardín...era uno de sus lugares favoritos de la casa por su luminosidad y su vista al exterior.

Miharu: para q sirve?-le muestra la espada- te veo practicar y practicar... pero no entiendo para q sirve esto...

Shugo: es para un enfrentamiento entre dos personas...es un deporte...

Miharu: aah…-Se la devuelve- y no te lastiman con eso... no?-Se sienta en el suelo frente a la silla de Shugo mirándolo-

Shugo: eso depende... es un deporte, así q por lo general eso esta bastante controlado...aunque pueden ocurrir accidentes...

Miharu: a vos no te paso no?

Shugo: mmhh solo una vez...

Miharu lo mira mostrando la notoria preocupación en su rostro

Shugo: de todas formas no fue nada grave... aunque me costo bastante convencer a mis padres q me permitieran seguir...

Miharu-suspira y luego sonríe mirando el suelo-: son muy amables... ellos son excelentes padres…

Shugo-suspira y se pone de pie-: bueno...voy a salir

Miharu: te acompaño?-Lo mira-

Shugo: prefiero ir solo

Ella asiente, prefería no molestarlo. Shugo la mira y luego sale de la sala...ya lo había decidido, no quería involucrarse mas con ella... no quería seguir encariñándose... la suya solo debía ser una relación de "trabajo" tal como ella había dicho... Miharu, quien había salido, lo mira salir de la casa desde la copa de un árbol... luego suspira y apoya la espalda contra el tronco de este... En eso, Clover e Iham aparecen frente a ella.

Iham: Miharu... confirmaste lo q nos dijiste antes?

Miharu: si... definitivamente... es ella-Cierra los ojos- también apareció Dark...

Clover: Dark? no pensé q estaría metido en esto...

Miharu: es un problema...

Iham: mmhh si... deberemos encargarnos de el... es bastante peligroso… de todas formas falta para q llegue "el día"…

Miharu: Si...

Clover: Hasta ese entonces trata de no encariñarte con el humano... será más difícil al momento de volver...

Miharu: Voy a intentarlo...-Suspira-

Iham: bien... veremos q podemos hacer con Dark... si sabes algo mas llámanos-desaparece el igual q su compañera.

EL ángel suspira y mira la calle... luego baja del árbol y se acuesta en el césped mirando el cielo... Mas tarde comienza a oscurecer... Miharu se sienta y mira la entrada... no había sentido la presencia de Shugo en todo el día...

Finalmente cuando se acerca el amohecer el chico regresa, al verla sentada allí se acerca con algo de inseguridad y se sienta a su lado al ver su sonrisa amable.

Miharu: estas triste... perdóname...-Mira el cielo-

Shugo-niega con la cabeza-: no... no es tu culpa...

Miharu: Si q lo es...

Shugo: no...-suspira y mete la mano en su bolsillo, de allí saca un pequeño paquetito y se lo da-

Miharu: q es esto?-Mira el paquete-

Shugo: es para vos, abrilo

Miharu lo mira un momento sin entender... luego abre el paquete con cuidado de no romper el papel... En el interior había un lazo de seda color blanco, de esos q se usan para atar el cabello

Miharu-Sonríe-: Está muy lindo-Lo mira- gracias...-deja el paquete en su falda y luego se recoge el cabello con el lazo- ahora yo tengo q darte algo...-Mira el cielo pensando-

Shugo: o.oU no... No es necesario...

Miharu: Pero yo quiero...-le sonríe- ya se... -se saca una cadenita con un dije con forma de sol q colgaba de su cuello- esto...-se arrodilla delante de Shugo y pasa sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este abrochando la cadenita que al caer sobre su piel hace un ruido similar a un cascabel-

Shugo: p-pero… es tuyo...-la mira-

Miharu: yo te lo regalo-Le sonríe-

Shugo: gracias...-sigue mirándola...sentía la respiración de la joven sobre su rostro... no podía dejar de ver a sus ojos... le parecían tan hermosos...-

Miharu se queda mirándolo... luego sonríe... Shugo se sonroja y desvía la mirada... se había prometido a si mismo q dejaría de encariñarse con esa chica... x q no podía?...

Miharu -lo mira sin entender el xq de su reacción, luego se levanta-: entramos?-lo ayuda a levantarse-

Shugo: mmhh q te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta antes?

Ante la respuesta positiva de la joven los dos salen, luego de hacer unas cuadraras se encuentran con Toru y Misuzu q volvían del video club.

Misuzu-suspira molesta-: de nuevo estos dos...

Toru: o.o eh?

Miharu se pone en frente de Shugo y mira a Misuzu de modo muy serio, algo raro en ella que siempre era dulce y amable.

Misuzu-sonríe de forma desafiante-: así q... ya te diste cuenta?

Miharu: desde el momento en el q te vi x primera vez me di cuenta de q no eras normal...-Suspira y se encoge de hombros- me sorprendió al escuchar a ese chico decir q un demonio era su novia...-La mira-

Toru: o.oU como es q ella...-Mira a Misuzu-

Shugo: .. de q hablas Miharu?...

Miharu: digo q esa chica es un demonio... Dark rondaba por ahí la otra noche xq estaban ellos...

Toru: Dark? Entonces si estaba la otra noche en ese lugar...

Misuzu: mmhh ya cállate!

Miharu: no...-La mira- no voy a callarme...

Shugo: espera Miharu...quieres decir... que ella es nuestra enemiga?

Misuzu: su enemiga?... ya veo, es como pensé... Shugo esta con ella...

Miharu -asiente-: Si...-Mira a Toru- y parece q el esta de su parte...

Toru: Entonces... son enemigas?-Mira a Misuzu-

Misuzu: si... x eso te dije q no te acerques a el...

Toru: pero... Shugo es mi amigo...

Shugo: nosotros...no podemos ser enemigos...

Miharu -levanta las manos apareciendo un báculo dorado en ellas-: Pero por desgracia así es...-Mira a Shugo-

Misuzu: Toru... no te involucres-lo mira de reojo, luego se saca la campera de cuero que llevaba sacando de esta una larguísima espada-

Toru: pero...-La mira, como era q el y su mejor amigo podían ser enemigos? no podía entenderlo... por mas q intentaba no lo conseguía...-

Misuzu-mira a Miharu desafiante-: vas a luchar?

Miharu: esa precisamente no es mi filosofía...-Suspira- pero si tengo q hacerlo... voy a luchar...

Shugo: e-esperen... no es necesario pelear ahora...

Misuzu: u.ú no te entrometas

Miharu mira a Misuzu y luego desaparece su báculo... En eso se escucha un trueno y comienza a llover...

Misuzu-suspira y su espada también desaparece, levanta su campera del suelo y se la pone, luego mira a Toru-: mejor vámonos

Toru-Mira a Misuzu-: Si... vamos...-Suspira y comienza a caminar-

Misuzu caminaba callada... comenzaba a debilitarse x la lluvia... Toru la mira... luego suspira y la carga en su espalda repentinamente haciéndola sorprenderse.

Misuzu: q haces? o.ó soltame!

Toru: estas debil... no?

Misuzu: pero...bien...-suspira y apoya la cabeza sobre la espalda del chico- estas bien...?

Toru: Si... estoy bien... solo pensaba...-la mira-no te preocupes... ya falta poco para llegar... así te repones...

Misuzu: yo voy a estar bien...soy fuerte...

Toru: Si...-suspira y mira al frente-

Un rato después llegan a la casa. Toru deja a Misuzu acostada en el sillón y luego de cubrirla con una manta, va a la cocina a preparar algo caliente para la chica… Momentos más tarde regresa con una bandeja.

Toru: te prepare algo caliente... así te pones mejor...-Se sienta junto a ella y le da un tazón lleno de sopa.

Misuzu: y vos? no vas a tomar nada?

Toru: Yo estoy bien...-Le sonríe levemente- No tengo apetito

Misuzu toma la cuchara llenándola de sopa y se la mete en la boca a Toru tomándolo por sorpresa.

Toru-Traga y luego la mira sin entender-: q pasa?

Misuzu: u.ú no te comportes como un tonto, a vos te hace mas falta q a mi -le da la bandeja, luego se acomoda para compartir la manta con el-

Toru: Entonces...-Se queda pensando- comamos una cada uno...-La mira luego llena la cuchara con sopa y se la mete en la boca-

Misuzu-la traga-: ahh! esta caliente!

Toru -se ríe-: Prometo soplarla la próxima vez...-Come un poco el-

Misuzu le sonríe y apoya la cabeza sobre el hombro de Toru pegándose a el, tenia la ropa mojada así q sentía frío.

Toru: en mi cuarto tenés ropa para cambiarte...

Misuzu-niega con la cabeza-: quiero quedarme con vos ahora...

Toru: Sos dura de entender eh...-Le da otro poco de sopa-

Misuzu-la traga-: no te preocupes x tu amigo... seguro Miharu lo cuidara bien y no le pasara nada... no es necesario q el muera para q ganemos...una vez q todo termine podrán volver a ser amigos...

Toru: si...-Suspira-

Misuzu: no estés triste x eso o.ó... es algo q se solucionara…

Toru: xq sos tan buena...?-La mira perdiéndose en sus ojos extraños, baja la voz volviéndola un susurro- Se supone q sos un demonio...-Deja la bandeja a un lado y la abraza-

Misuzu: y-yo?... no me insultes-intenta parecer molesta- ... yo no soy buena...- su mente le decía que debían separarse, pero no podía moverse… le gustaba sentir el calor del cuerpo de Toru cerca de ella...le gustaba sentir su respiración y oír latir su corazón que por momentos parecía sincronizarse con el de ella-

Toru: claro... como digas...- se separa de ella para mirarla y e levanta el rostro- puedo hacer algo sin q luego me duela la cabeza por tus golpes?..

Misuzu: o.oU hacer algo?... mmhh si piensas q voy a golpearte debe ser algo malo

Toru: prometo q no voy a hacer nada q sea indebido... puedo?-La mira suplicante-

Misuzu: mmhh o.o...Bien... pero no puedo prometer q no voy a golpearte luego...

Toru: Esta bien... -luego traga saliva y se acerca lentamente a ella hasta rozar sus labios, luego con algo más de confianza, terminó de unirlos fundiéndolos en un beso.

Misuzu se queda quieta sin saber q hacer... se sentía extraña... la situación la incomodaba, la ponía nerviosa, hacia que su corazón se acelerara…no entendía q significaba eso...pero la asustaba así q se separa de el…

Toru -la mira unos instantes con algo de desilusión luego desvía la mirada soltándola-: Perdóname...

Misuzu: q... q fue eso?...-lo mira aún inquieta tocándose los labios en los q aun sentía el sabor de la boca de Toru-

Toru: eso... fue un beso...-Suspira-

Misuzu: se sintió extraño...-lo mira confundida-

Toru: yo también me sentí extraño...-La mira- perdón por incomodarte...

Misuzu niega con la cabeza...Luego lo mira unos instantes pensativa, su cabeza era un mar de dudas y su corazón parecía estallar, pone las manos sobre el rostro de el chico y se acerca besándolo de nuevo, esta vez más profundamente. Toru se sorprende por la reacción de la demonio, sin dudarlo la toma de la cintura y le corresponde acercándola mas a el... Misuzu se sentía nerviosa... intentaba comprender lo q sentía pero todo era nuevo para ella... era algo cálido... le gustaba... no quería alejarse de Toru... Finalmente, la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente separándolos... Él la miraba perdido, como si no hubiese nada mas alrededor... como si sólo ella existiera.

Misuzu: Toru... q... q es lo q pasa?... no lo entiendo...-le hablaba sin sacar las manos de sus mejillas.

Toru: no... No es nada malo... no tenés q asustarte por eso...-Sonríe levemente-

Misuzu: pero... es extraño... es cálido...-lo mira-

Toru: es... mmh... es amor...-La mira y se avergüenza por lo que acababa de decir, estaba apresurándose- o afecto... como quieras decirle...-Sonríe nervioso-

Misuzu: pero...los demonios...no podemos tener esa clase de sentimientos...

Toru: xq no?

Misuzu: nuestra naturaleza... es malvada...-mira hacia otro lado-

Toru: pero eso no tiene nada q ver...-Mira el techo-

Misuzu-asiente y se sonroja-: puedo... puedo... volver a besarte?-lo mira como dudando, desconociendo si estaba mal-

Toru-La mira-: Besarme de nuevo?-Le acaricia el rostro y sonríe. Se acerca de nuevo al rostro de la chica besándola... Misuzu le corresponde y cuando se separan le sonríe.

Misuzu: sabes...esto me da un poco de miedo... Toru... no debería sentir esto x vos...

Toru: no tiene nada de malo...-La mira angustiado x lo q decía, temiendo palabras de rechazo-

Misuzu: me dijeron q... si pasaba algo... si la relación elegido-guardián cambiaba…ocurriría una desgracia...-baja la voz-

Toru: Una desgracia?

Misuzu-asiente-: aunque no se de q se trata... x q simplemente no quise escucharlo x q creí q no me pasaría...

Toru: perdóname...-La besa en la frente luego la cubre con toda la manta dispuesto a levantase-

Misuzu: e-espera... no me pidas perdón...-le toma la mano temiendo q se fuera-

Toru la mira sin comprender...Luego se acomoda haciendo q se recostara en su pecho

Misuzu: quiero estar con vos Toru... aunque este mal...

Toru-Sonríe-: Está bien...-Le acaricia la cabeza- descansa... así te vas a recuperar más rápido...

Misuzu: si... todavía no tengo fuerzas...-suspira y cierra los ojos-

Toru la abraza y mira el techo pensando... una desgracia?... estaba mal enamorarse de un demonio?... mira a la pecosa a su lado y le acaricia el cabello... no le importaba q clase de desgracia sería... el quería también deseaba quedarse con ella...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** bien….soy conciente de q casi no tengo reviews… solo 3….pero creo que en algún momento habrá algunos mas no? además quiero terminar esta historia, a la cual no le falta tanto… gracias a los que la leen! Nos vemos en el próximo chap!


	6. Amigos de la infancia

Preludio de un Amor

Summary: Crees en los ángeles y en los demonios? no? hace un tiempo... Toru y Shugo tampoco lo creían... hasta q algo impresionante paso cambiando sus vidas... la guerra entre las dos especies esta a punto de empezar!...

Aclaraciones Narrativas:

'_Pensamientos'_

Dialogo y narración en tercera persona

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

Capitulo 6

Amigos de la infancia

A la mañana siguiente Misuzu se despierta tranquila y mira a Toru quien dormía pasivamente a su lado... le encantaba verlo dormir...acomoda el cabello q estaba desparramado sobre su frente... observándolo con ternura… luego suspira saliendo de su ensoñación y voltea para encontrar con Dark, Kasaki y Chaz q los miraban notablemente molestos.

Misuzu: emmhh... yo...-no sabia q decir-

Kasaki: mmhhh...u.ú después me decías a mi q llegaba demasiado lejos no?

Chaz: ¬¬ ese humano...mph... menos mal q solo lo vemos hasta "El Día" y luego no vamos a necesitarlo más...

Misuzu suspira intentando no angustiarse ante las palabras de Chaz, luego despierta a Toru moviéndolo con delicadeza para no asustarlo.

Toru: mmnh...-despierta y aprieta los párpados para luego abrir los ojos-

Misuzu-se levanta del sillón, su ropa aun estaba húmeda-: esperen... voy a cambiarme...-va a su habitación y al rato regresa con su ropa negra de siempre-Toru miraba a los 4 demonios frente a el en silencio...

Misuzu-se sienta junto a el-: bien... x q están todos aquí?

Dark: Vinimos para hablar sobre el combate...

Chaz: Si...-Se cruza de brazos-

Kasaki: o.ó aunque parece q habría otro tema mas importante q tratar...

Misuzu: u.ú no te metas en lo q no te importa…

Dark -suspira aburrido-: Bien... dejen de pelear...-Mira a Misuzu- vos sabrás las consecuencias de esto luego...-Mira a Kasaki- lo importante ahora es como nos arreglaremos "Ese Día"... bien?

Kasaki: bien bien...

Misuzu asiente en silencio

Chaz: u.ú q fastidio...-Suspira-

Kasaki-mira a Dark-: q tenés en mente?

Dark: pensaba en tomar al ángel líder por sorpresa... y deshacernos de él... o podríamos capturar al chico... y así matar 2 pájaros de un tiro...

Misuzu: espera... nos desharemos de Miharu... pero no le haremos daño a Shugo…

Dark: mmmh xq?

Toru: xq... el es mi amigo...-Se pone de pie-

Misuzu-lo toma de la mano haciendo q se siente-: simplemente yo lo digo y así se hará...

Dark: Solo xq sea amigo de este humano... no tiene q importarnos...-La mira- Bien... va a ser a tu modo...entonces... atacaremos al ángel cuando tenga su báculo... se lo quitaremos... de modo q no pueda usar todo su poder... y luego lo acabaremos...-Mira a Chaz quien asiente-

Misuzu: bien... no haremos nada hasta ese día?

Kasaki: voy a aburrirme...

Chaz: -o- deja de quejarte!

Kasaki: u.u Chaz... q vas a hacer hasta ese día?

Chaz: o.ó prepararme tonta...

Kasaki: o.oU pero si ya entrenaste lo suficiente...

Misuzu: y vos Dark? q vas a hacer?

Dark: Nada... ya se suficiente sobre el enemigo... no necesito averiguar nada... solo esperar...

Misuzu: o.oU ya veo...podríamos...salir algún día...-lo mira y sonríe levemente-

Dark: mmh... voy a meditarlo...

Misuzu: bien ya sabes donde encontrarme-le sonríe más contenta ante su respuesta-

Dark: aja...-Mira a Kasaki y Chaz- Andando...-Desaparece-

Chaz: u.ú yo me quedo...-Mira a Kasaki-

Kasaki: o.oU xq?

Chaz: ¬¬ para vigilar al humano...

Kasaki: bien o.o...controla q no se acerque demasiado a Misuzu u.ú

Misuzu: o.oU no es necesario q te quedes...

Chaz: u.ú claro q si...

Kasaki: bien nos vemos luego-desaparece-

Chaz se sienta en el suelo cruzado de brazos, parecía enfadado

Misuzu: si vas a quedarte... por lo menos deberías pedirle permiso a Toru o.o

Chaz: u.ú no lo necesito...

Toru: mmh...-Se levanta- voy a bañarme...-se va hacia su habitación para buscar la ropa-

Misuzu-mira x donde se había ido Toru luego suspira y mira molesta a Chaz-: o.ó si vas a quedarte va a ser mejor q te comportes!

Chaz: o.ó vos hiciste algo indebido y me decís q me comporte?

Misuzu: no hice nada indebido u/ú

Chaz: o.ó no te encariñes con el... voy a vigilarte Misuzu... los sentimientos humanos pueden confundirte y volverte débil...-Mira para el otro lado- como a los estúpidos ángeles... con su "El amor te ayuda a seguir" PF! por favor...

Misuzu-asiente-: tenés razón... o.ó pero no necesitas decírmelo! a mi solo me gusta Dark-mira hacia otro lado molesta-

Chaz: o.ó claro... ¬¬ igual tené cuidado...-Suspira-

Misuzu-asiente-: gracias x preocuparte x mi Chaz...

Chaz -la mira y rápidamente desvía la vista-: u.ú... mmh...

Misuzu-se ríe y le estira los cachetes-: siempre fuiste igual desde pequeño...

Chaz: HEEEY Duele! Vos no dejas de ser la misma bruja mala y fea de siempre...

Misuzu: ya lo se-le sonríe- vos no dejas de ser un nene caprichoso

Chaz: o.ó a quien le decís caprichoso? Esa es la tonta de Kasaki...

Misuzu: me alegra q te quedes Chaz...-se queda un instante mirándolo y luego se pone de pie-

Chaz: u.ú y xq... si hace un momento te molestaba... ¬¬ no soy Dark... pero algo es algo...

Misuzu-asiente y se arrodilla frente a él apoyando las manos sobre sus piernas-: y crees... q aceptara q salgamos un día?

Chaz: Siendo Dark... mmh no creo...-La mira con su típica cara de enojo-

Misuzu-en voz baja-: es verdad...supongo q no...

Chaz: -o- pero no es nada personal con vos... no sale con nadie... parece q esta bien así...-Bosteza-

Misuzu-asiente y lo mira poniéndose de pie-: queres comer algo?

Chaz: no... No tengo hambre...

Misuzu: o.oU Estas mas enfadado q de costumbre... q pasa?-se sienta sobre sus piernas como si fuera una niña pequeña-

Chaz -la mira-: no tengo hambre...-Mira para otro lado- solo eso...

Misuzu: mmhh esta bien -se pone de pie- o.oU Toru esta tardando mucho... u.ú es un tonto!-va hasta el baño y toca la puerta-

Toru: esta ocupado!... WAAH! me entro jabón en los ojos!

Misuzu: o.oUU estas bien? queres q entre?

Toru: O.OUU... E-Estoy bien! Ni se te ocurra entrar!

Misuzu: o.o bien... u.ú si no salís en 5 minutos voy a entrar

Toru: u.ú déjame bañarme tranquilo...-Suspira- ahora salgo...

Misuzu-se ríe-: voy a prepararte el desayuno...-se va a la cocina-

Chaz mira a Misuzu ir hasta la cocina... luego se levanta y la sigue... una vez allí la abraza por la espalda acorralándola contra la mesada.

Misuzu-se ríe divertida-: basta Chaz, voy a quemarme-tenia la pava de agua en la mano-

Chaz: Quemarte? no te acordas de donde venimos?

Misuzu: es verdad...-suspira- hay veces q...preferiría olvidarlo...-lo mira de reojo y apoya la pava sobre la mesada-

Chaz: xq?-mira el cuello de la chica minuciosamente-

Misuzu: me gusta este lugar... tiene cosas interesantes...

Chaz: mmh... para mi solo hay una...-La mira mostrando sus colmillos- te acordas... cuando jugábamos a mordernos?-sonríe pícaramente-

Misuzu-se ríe-: eso paso hace mucho tiempo...éramos muy pequeños...

Chaz: A mi me gustaba... tu piel es muy suave...-lame su cuello-

Misuzu cierra los ojos...se sentía bien... Chaz la mira y muestra una leve sonrisa... luego suelta un poco de su aliento cálido en el cuello de la joven y se separa de ella quien vuelve a abrir los ojos y se voltea mirándolo.

Chaz: q?...-El joven de cabello verde y ojos dorados la mira-

Misuzu-niega con la cabeza-: nada-luego le sonríe y continúa preparando el desayuno-

Chaz -mira la ventana apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados-: Tiene q ser soleado?... xq no puede nublarse...mnh...

Misuzu: es verdad...-suspira- o.o Toru no salió todavía?... ya vera o.ó...-va de nuevo hasta el baño y abre la puerta-

Toru: O/OU... AAAH! NO MIRES!

Misuzu: o.oUU...-vuelve a cerrar- entonces salí de una vez!

Toru: q ya salgo te dije!

Misuzu: pasaron los 5 minutos u.ú tu desayuno se enfría!

Toru -luego de un par de minutos sale ya vestido-: Feliz?

Misuzu: si o.o... -se ríe- q rápido te vestiste

Toru: -o- querías q salga desnudo?

Misuzu: no dije eso...ahora anda a desayunar o.ó

Toru: O.ó... mmh! si, si, si... ya voooy!-Camina a la cocina-

Misuzu va al comedor donde se sienta junto a el. Chaz se sienta en el suelo en un rincón, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados... Misuzu lo mira de reojo...le agradaba q se hubiera quedado...la verdad le tenia mucho cariño...

Chaz-Bosteza-: q aburrido... q no se hace nada en este lugar para divertirse?

Toru: u.u... Si te aburrís andate...

Chaz: o.ó no me voy a ir! ¬¬ tengo q vigilarte...

Toru: o.ó de q? No me voy a comer a Misuzu... -o- ella me maltrata y es cruel conmigo...

Chaz: ¬¬ repetí eso engendro...

Toru: o.ó mira quien habla de engendro!

Misuzu: ey! dejen de pelear!

Los dos la miran... y asienten al mismo tiempo con la misma cara de miedo ante el enojo de la chica...

Misuzu: o.ó bien...o los golpeare a ambos...

Chaz: sabía q seguías siendo la misma bruja de siempre -o- a parte de fea... y amarga...

Misuzu: u.ú cállate tonto-lo golpea en la cabeza-

Chaz: ouuuch! Duele!-Se lleva las manos a la cabeza- -o- y sigue teniendo fuerza... -La mira y sonríe levemente-

Misuzu -lo mira y le devuelve la sonrisa, luego mira a Toru-: o.o donde va a dormir Chaz?

Toru: u.ú en el sillón...

Chaz: o.ó dormí vos en el sillón xq yo?

Toru: o.ó xq fuiste vos el q se quedó sin mi permiso en MI casa... tengo q recordártelo?

Chaz: mph...-Mira para otro lado-

Misuzu: o.oU Chaz el tiene razón...

Chaz-la mira-: -o- mmh... no defiendas al humano o.ó... -baja la voz y mira la ventana- bruja...

Misuzu: o.ó deja de insultarme! -lo golpea en la cabeza- no volveré a hablarte-mira hacia otro lado molesta-

Chaz -la mira-: Misuzu...-Suspira mostrando por un momento, muy corto, la tristeza q sintió al oír eso... luego mira la ventana fingiendo enfado- como quieras... u.ú...

Misuzu se queda callada y luego de unos instantes de silencio se pone de pie y se encierra en la habitación e Toru dando un portazo.

Toru: parece molesta o.oU...

Chaz-Suspira y la sigue, al llegar a la puerta desaparece entrando en la habitación-: Misuzu...

Misuzu: q queres?-doblaba la ropa de Toru acomodándola en el ropero-

Chaz: dejas de hacer eso y me miras?

Misuzu suspira, guarda lo último, luego de cerrar el ropero lo mira.

Chaz: Estas molesta x lo q dije?-se acerca a ella de modo q sus cuerpos quedaran a escasos centímetros-

Misuzu: u.ú me molesta q seas un caprichoso...

Chaz: Te dije...! q esa era Kasaki...-Baja la voz de modo q sonara mas tranquilo y suave... un tono bastante raro en el-

Misuzu: bien bien...-se sienta en la cama-

Chaz-La mira un momento... luego se apoya frente a ella en la cama, sosteniéndose con una de las rodillas, mientras q con el brazo, opuesto a la rodilla q lo sostenía, acorrala a Misuzu-: Mhh... Odio q te enojes...

Misuzu-lo mira unos momentos y luego le sonríe-: no estoy enojada...solo me moleste...no podría enfadarme de verdad con vos...

Chaz: o.ó odio q me hagas poner así en vano...-apoya la otra pierna arrodillándose sobre ella, luego con los brazos la acuesta sosteniéndola de los hombros-

Misuzu-se ríe-: me gusta cuando tu voz suena más dulce...

Chaz-Hunde el rostro en el cuello de la joven-: Sonar dulce no es mi estilo...

Misuzu-sonríe-: ya lo se...-acaricia suavemente su cabeza despeinándolo-

Chaz: Igual... fuiste la única q lo escucho...-afloja el cuerpo quedando acostado sobre la chica, pero sin sacar el rostro del cuello de esta-

Misuzu: como si fuera algo para avergonzarte...

Chaz: Los demás no merecen q los trate igual q como te trato a vos...-Se acomoda-

Misuzu sonríe...le gustaba q le hablara de ese modo...la hacia sentirse importante... Luego de un momento inmóvil, Chaz comienza a lamer el cuello de la pelirroja...

Misuzu- siente cosquillas y luego un escalofrió q recorre su espalda-: Chaz... es como cuando éramos pequeños...

Chaz: eh?-La mira-

Misuzu-lo mira-: me recuerda...a cuando éramos niños

Chaz: Pero ya es diferente...-Se acomoda como estaba antes de nuevo-

Misuzu: eso crees?...para mi es lo mismo...

Chaz se sienta a un lado de la pelirroja apoyando la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama...

Misuzu-lo mira y ladea la cabeza-: q pasa?

Chaz: Nada...-Bosteza-

Misuzu-se despereza-: bien...-mira el reloj, ya eran las 8...cuanto tiempo había estado allí con Chaz? se friega los ojos- ya me dio sueño...

Chaz-Se levanta-: entonces mejor dormite...-Se sienta en el suelo junto a la cama... luego se cruza de brazos-

Misuzu: o.o no deberías dormir también? te ves cansado

Chaz: si... u.ú... Pero no confío en ese humano... ¬¬ seguro planea hacer algo...

Misuzu-se ríe-: no, el es muy tímido

Chaz: u.ú eso quieren q creas y luego... saltan...

Misuzu: jajaja deja de imaginar cosas...-se pone de pie y hace q se levanta-

Chaz: o.ó encima q te cuido así me lo agradeces?-La mira... luego pone una mano sobre su cabeza-

Misuzu: o.o ya soy grande y puedo cuidarme sola...-sonríe- ya no es como antes...

Chaz: u.u... Para mi seguís siendo chica...-Compara su tamaño con el de ella-

Misuzu: u.ú eso x q sos muy alto... o.ó no es mi culpa q sigas creciendo!

Chaz: algún día vas a llegarme al hombro...

Misuzu: o.oU no lo creo...-le sonríe-

Chaz: o.ó si... quizás...

Misuzu: jaja bien, bien, basta de charla q quiero dormir...-abre la puerta y ambos salen-

Toru estaba viendo TV aburrido...

Misuzu se acerca lentamente a el...y luego lo abraza por la espalda sorprendiéndolo...

Toru: o.oU!-La mira- q pasa?

Misuzu: o.ó ya es tarde para ver TV...

Toru: -o-... mmmh... bien...-Apaga la TV-

Misuzu-bosteza-: hora de dormir -lo suelta-

Toru-Asiente y se levanta, luego mira a Chaz quien seguía parado en la puerta-:Buenas noches...

Chaz: u.ú... Descansen...-Se acuesta en el sillón-

Misuzu: hasta mañana Chaz, q duermas bien...-entra en la habitación después de Toru-

Toru-Da la espalda a Misuzu y se saca su camisa, luego toma una remera del ropero y se la pone-: Q son Chaz y vos?-La mira-

Misuzu: Chaz y yo?-se saca los zapatos y entra en la cama- somos amigos desde pequeños o.o...

Toru: por eso son tan cercanos...-Se acuesta junto a ella mirando el techo- y a vos te gusta Chaz?

Misuzu: o.oU q te hace pensar eso?-niega con la cabeza- él es como un hermano mayor para mi...

Toru: mmh ya veo...

Misuzu: es en quien mas confió... pase con Chaz casi toda mi infancia...siempre me cuidaba...-suspira y lo mira- puede parecer malhumorado, pero no es malo

Toru: me estas cargando? Parece un ogro...

Misuzu-se ríe-: conmigo no es así...-sonríe- x eso soy especial...

Toru: o.o especial?

Misuzu: si o.o... no crees q soy especial?

Toru: -o- yo pienso q todos son especiales... o.o...-Se ríe- aunque vos si sos especial... muy especial diría yo...-Bosteza-

Misuzu-se ríe y luego lo besa en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios-: q descases Toru

Toru: igualmente...-cierra los ojos y se duerme-

ººAl otro díaºº

Cuando Misuzu se despierta no se sentía bien... sentía frió y cansancio... casi no podía moverse x la falta de energía... no entendía q había ocurrido si la noche anterior estaba bien...sus ojos q solían ser de un amarillo intenso ahora estaba opacados... Toru seguía durmiendo tranquilamente... Misuzu se sienta en la cama y corre el cabello de su frente...luego al levantarse cae sentada al suelo... Chaz se asoma en la habitación al escuchar un ruido... el estaba despierto desde q había amanecido... al ver a Misuzu en el suelo la carga en brazos y la lleva al living donde la recuesta en el sillón... ella mira sus manos...estaban muy pálidas...

Misuzu: q es esto? q pasa?

Chaz: o.o me preguntas como si yo supiera...-Suspira-

Misuzu: casi no puedo moverme...

Chaz: no tenés energía...

Misuzu: u.ú eso ya lo note...

Chaz: u.ú encima q me preocupe por vos...

Misuzu apoya la cabeza en el respaldo y cierra los ojos

Chaz: vas a terminar debiéndome una...-se acerca a ella, luego se agacha hasta quedar a su altura... al acercarse para darle un poco de su energía nota un extraña aura a su alrededor- un ángel tiene q ver en esto...

Misuzu-lo mira-: como lo sabes?

Chaz: -o- a tu alrededor esta la típica energía de un ángel... seguro uno de los tontos q sirven a Miharu te hizo esto...

Misuzu: me voy a vengar...-o- cuando pueda pararme...

Chaz -se ríe sin poder evitarlo -: tenés fuerzas como para moverte un poco?

Misuzu: mmh creo q si... ¬¬ deja de burlarte

Chaz: -o- lo decía así tomas un poco de mi energía...-Se arrodilla frente al sillón- Mordeme... luego vas a poder moverte de nuevo...-La mira-

Misuzu: estas seguro? o.o...

Chaz: o.ó hacelo antes de q me arrepienta...

Misuzu: u.ú no me grites!

Chaz: -o- entonces dale...-Suspira-

Misuzu asiente, luego se incorpora lentamente hasta quedar arrodillada frente a el...pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Chaz y luego acerca su boca al cuello de este...duda un instante y luego lo muerde...así se queda un par de minutos sintiendo la sangre del demonio recorrer su garganta, sabía realmente bien, después se separa y lame su herida cicatrizándola

Chaz -se queda quieto sin mover un solo músculo-: Estas mejor?

Misuzu-asiente-: vos estas bien?

Chaz: Si...-La mira-

Misuzu: gracias...-le sonríe-

Chaz: no es nada...-Lame la comisura de los labios de Misuzu de donde caía un hilillo de sangre-

Misuzu: o.o no te quedes ahí, sentate q tenés q descansar-hace q se siente a su lado-

Chaz: sos muy descuidada...-Suspira- no pensaba q los ángeles comenzarían a moverse ahora...

Misuzu: ahora q tengo fuerzas de nuevo voy a ir a vengarme o.Ó...-se para en el sillón-

Chaz: pensas ir sola a enfrentarte a Miharu y su bandada de idiotas?

Misuzu: o.ó si

Chaz: tonta...-La toma de la mano y tira haciendo q se sentara-

Misuzu: xq?

Chaz: Sería suicidarte...-La mira-

Misuzu: u.ú bien, bien, entonces q propones?

Chaz: no nos queda mas q esperar... ya te vas a vengar...-La abraza haciendo q ambos se acostaran en el sillón- ahora hay q descansar y prepararse para ese día...


	7. No te involucres con los humanos

**Preludio de un Amor**

Summary: Crees en los ángeles y en los demonios? no? hace un tiempo... Toru y Shugo tampoco lo creían... hasta q algo impresionante paso cambiando sus vidas... la guerra entre las dos especies esta a punto de empezar!...

Aclaraciones Narrativas:

'_Pensamientos'_

Dialogo y narración en tercera persona

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

Capitulo 7

No te involucres con los humanos

Mientras en casa de Shugo su grupo también estaba reunido...desde que se había enterado de quien era su verdadero enemigo este casi no hablaba...

Hiko: bien, el primer ataque ya esta echo...

Clover: Lo mejor será acabar con su líder... no debemos involucrar al humano...-Suspira cruzada de brazo-

Iham: mmhh x q no?...lo importante es ganar esta batalla, sin importar los medios, acabar con el humano seria mas fácil

Miharu: no... Por más fácil q sea... no -Mira a Iham-

Iham: xq no?

Miharu: xq no deja de ser humano... el no eligió su destino... al igual q Shugo no eligió el suyo al terminar involucrado...-Se pone de pie- nosotros terminamos metiéndolos en esta pelea... ellos no lo eligieron...

Iham: bien, bien, como digas…

Miharu: claro...-Suspira- bien...-Se lleva una mano a la cabeza cansada- ya no falta mucho...-Los mira-

Hiko: bien...-mira a Clover- nos vamos

Clover: Si...-Mira al otro- vamos?

Este asiente y los tres desaparecen. Miharu suspira cansada cuando finalmente se van... la actitud q estaba tomando Iham la inquietaba... sabía q el sería capaz de ir hacia Toru para terminar rápido... mira a Shugo y sonríe con ternura... él desvía la mirada hacia el exterior de la casa.

Miharu: Cuando esto termine... todo va a ser como si nada hubiese pasado...-Miraba la pared- ni vos ni Toru van a morir... cuando todo termine van a poder ser como antes...-cierra los ojos aparentando tranquilidad-

Shugo: cuando todo termine...-hace una pausa- vas a quedarte conmigo?

Miharu: eh?-Lo mira, se queda un momento callada sin saber q contestar... luego suspira y se sienta en un sillón frente a Shugo- no creo q sea posible q me quede... pero sabes q yo siempre voy a estar cuidándote... viéndote como hice siempre...

Shugo-suspira-: claro...como todos...

Miharu -se levanta y se arrodilla en el suelo delante de Shugo-: yo voy a ver q se puede hacer...-Le sonríe- pero... no estés triste...

Shugo: es q estoy cansado...todo el mundo hace lo mismo... esperan q me encariñe con ellos para irse...mis padres...vos...

Miharu: Tus padres no eligieron irse... esas... son cosas q pasan...-Mira la ventana- debió ser horrible perderlos... pero... ellos no eligieron q las cosas sean así-Se pone de pie en frente del castaño y lo abraza, luego acaricia su cabeza- y yo no quiero irme...-Suspira- voy a ver si se me permite quedarme... pero no te aseguro nada...

Shugo: y x q...te quedarías?...

Miharu: xq me gusta tu compañía...-se separa un poco de el y lo mira- es malo eso? o.ò...

Shugo: no...para nada...-sonríe levemente-

Miharu sonríe... luego lo abraza de nuevo acariciando su cabeza

Shugo: gracias Miharu...x estar conmigo...aunque sea parte de tu trabajo...

Miharu: yo podría ir y venir libremente como hacen mis compañeros si quisiera... me quedo con vos xq yo lo elegí así...-Lo mira-

Shugo: mmh si...supongo q si...

Luego de un momento en silencio... Miharu voltea mirando la ventana repentinamente... aparece su báculo y se prepara...

Shugo: o.oU q pasa...?-se pone de pie-

Miharu: Está ahí afuera...-despliega las alas de su espalda... luego extiende una mano abriendo la ventana-

Kasaki-entra con dos dagas cortas en las manos seguida por un grupo de murciélagos-: veo q sentiste mi presencia

Miharu: Me tratas de tonta?

Kasaki hace una seña y la bandada de murciélagos se lanza contra Shugo, mientras ella se adelanta y ataca a Miharu usando sus dagas

Miharu -se protege con el báculo-: xq viniste!-La empuja alejándola de ella... luego zarandea el báculo espantando a los murciélagos del alrededor de Shugo-

Shugo entretanto estira su brazo hasta alcanzar la espada con la q practicaba esgrima matando con ella a los seres voladores. Kasaki la ataca por la espalda clavando una de sus dagas cerca de el cuello de Miharu

Miharu -cierra los ojos con fuerza al sentir el agudo dolor... luego cae de rodillas sosteniéndose del báculo para no caer por completo-: Era de esperarse... de un demonio atacar por la espalda...-Se levanta-

Kasaki sonríe al ver la sangre que brotaba de la herida de la chica, luego se lanza a atacarla. Miharu la golpea en el estomago con el báculo de forma horizontal... Luego la empuja hacia fuera de la casa con este... la demonio se apresura a abrir sus alas para no caer al suelo...considera q es suficiente ya los murciélagos habían muerto y se va.

Shugo se acerca a Miharu preocupado x su herida, el tenia un par de mordidas en los brazos pero nada grave.

Miharu: se escapo...-Desaparece su arma y luego cae al suelo inconsciente, por mantenerse en guardia no había podido curar su herida de modo q había perdido gran cantidad de sangre.

Shugo: Miharu! Miharu...-la observa preocupado, no sabia q hacer, como ayudarla.

La joven abre un poco los ojos... luego algo temblorosa, mueve la mano derecha hasta la herida... la piedra verde del brazalete q llevaba en esa mano comienza a brillar y una luz blanca sale de la palma de la joven cerrando la herida... después cerró los ojos cansada, su respiración era leve de modo q había q prestar mucha atención para notar q estaba viva... Shugo la carga en brazos cuidadosamente hasta llevarla a la habitación, allí la acuesta en la cama y la abriga...se preguntaba si podía hacer algo mas q eso...

Miharu: Shugo... no te vayas...-Se sienta y lo mira- voy a curar tus heridas...

Shugo: no...-la toma x los hombros y hace q se acueste- lo único q vas a hacer es descansar...hay alguna forma en la q pueda ayudarte?

Miharu: solo quedate conmigo...-Mira el techo-

Shugo-se sienta a su lado y le acaricia la cabeza-: no hay nada mas... q pueda hacer?

Miharu: no necesito nada... solo me lastimo... y por esperar me maree... pero ella no puede matarme...-Suspira- bah... como poder podía... pero se necesitaba mas q una cortada profunda para matarme...-Lo mira-

Shugo-suspira aliviado-: me alegra q estés bien

Miharu: no te lastimaron gravemente no?...-Mira las marcas q le habían quedado-

Shugo-niega con la cabeza-: esto no es nada

Miharu: Seguro?

Shugo asiente y le sonríe calmándola.

-------------------------------------------------------

En casa de Toru, Misuzu seguía durmiendo junto a Chaz cuando dos figuras aparecen allí

Chaz: q olor tan desagradable...-abre los ojos y ve a Dark y Kasaki- ustedes -.o? q!

Misuzu: mmhh...-abre los ojos y bosteza- o.oU Dark? Kasaki?

Dark: mnh... el olor desagradable es la sangre del líder ángel q esta viviendo con ese chico...

Chaz: Viene de la cuchilla q Kasaki tiene en una de sus manos...-bosteza-

Kasaki-sonríe-: finalmente no resulto en vano...-mira a Dark- o.ó te dije q podría hacerlo...

Misuzu-se sienta aun algo dormida-: de q hablan? q hicieron?

Dark: mmmnh... corriste con suerte xq estaban desprevenidos...

Kasaki: u.ú deja de molestarme!

Misuzu: pueden explicarme?

Dark la mira y le cuenta lo q habían hecho momentos antes.

Misuzu: desobedecieron mis ordenes...

Dark: Kasaki se aburría... yo solo le di lo q me pidió para poder ir a divertirse...

Misuzu: u.ú esto no es cuestión de aburrimiento! les dije q no hirieran al chico...-suspira-

Dark: mph...-Mira para otro lado-

Misuzu: bien bien…-suspira molesta- Dark esta perdonado...-mira a Kasaki- o.ó pero vos no! sos una tonta! No tenés excusa no quiero verte hasta q te llame y mas vale q no vuelvas a actuar sin autorización!

Chaz mira todo callado... Dark mira a Kasaki...

Kasaki: mmhp!... ¬¬ bien...-desaparece-

Dark: Bien...-Mira a Misuzu- pensé eso de salir...

Misuzu: o.oU ah si?...

Dark -asiente-: La próxima luna nueva salimos- Desaparece-

Misuzu: o.o...O.O...no lo puedo creer! me dijo q sii! -mira a Chaz- te das cuenta! me dijo q si! ...o.ó decí algo!

Chaz: o.oU...

Misuzu: u.u aunque faltan unos cuantos días para eso... no importa, tendré tiempo para prepararme!-se mostraba emocionada-

Chaz: si, si como digas-Estira los brazos-

Misuzu-se pone de pie de buen humor-: mmhh o.oU Toru no se despertó...-va a la cocina y busca un vaso de agua fría, luego entra a la habitación.

Camina lentamente hasta Toru que seguía durmiendo y una vez que esta a su lado vacía el interior del vaso sobre el rostro del chico

Toru: Mgh! Me ahogo!-Se sienta asustado... luego se toca el rostro q estaba mojado al igual q el cuello de su remera... luego mira a Misuzu- q cruel!

Misuzu: u.ú ya son las 11 de la mañana...

Toru: o.ó y q?

Misuzu: o.ó no podes dormir hasta tan tarde!

Toru: si q puedo...

Misuzu: no o.o… xq? x q yo lo digo ...-abre el ropero, de allí saca algo de ropa y se la da- o.o bien, ahora cámbiate

Toru: -o-... mmh...

Misuzu: o.ó y? vamos!-lo tira fuera de la cama-

Toru: T.T mmmh me dolió...-estaba de cabeza en el suelo-

Misuzu: x no levantarte…-suspira y hace q se ponga de pie, luego le saca la remera y le pone la camisa q comienza a abrocharle-

Toru la mira en silencio levemente sonrojado

Misuzu-una vez q termina de abrocharla acomoda su cuello y le sonríe-: bien o.o...

Toru: -o- no puedo seguir durmiendo?

Misuzu: u.ú preferís dormir que desayunar?

Toru: o.o tengo hambre...

Misuzu: entonces deja de quejarte o.ó...

Toru-Suspira-: Si... si...-Sale de la habitación-

Misuzu también sale y va a la a cocina a preparar el desayuno

Misuzu-se asoma-: Chaz! vas a desayunar?

Chaz: -o- no...

Misuzu: o.oU como quieras...-lleva el desayuno y lo deja en la mesa, luego se sienta-

Misuzu miraba a Toru desayunar en silencio cuando escucha q la puerta se abre... una muchacha de unos 20 años, de cabello corto y oscuro acababa de entrar... mira a todos sin comprender y luego golpea a Toru en la cabeza

Toru: AH! Me dolió! dejen de maltratarme!

Ran: o.ó como es eso de armar fiestas a estas horas de la mañana?

Misuzu: o.o...fiestas...?

Toru: Q fiesta ni q fiesta! O.ó no hice nada!

Ran: mmhh o.o... Son compañeros tuyos del colegio?

Toru: ehmmm si...

Ran: u.ú te parece forma de darle la bienvenida a tu hermana?

Misuzu: o.oU hermana?

Toru: si... ella es mi hermana... Ran...

Ran-suspira-: bien bien, deberás darme una explicación luego...-bosteza- te quiero en una hora en mi habitación Toru o.ó...-se va a su habitación-

Misuzu: o.o...Parece ser muy estricta...

Toru: me va a matar...-Suspira- -o- igual estoy acostumbrado...

Misuzu: o.oU...

Chaz: -o- mmh... es una simple humana...

Misuzu: pero es la hermana de Toru... así q debemos andar con cuidado...-lo mira-

Chaz: mmph... bien-Se sienta en el sillón-

Misuzu suspira y mira a Toru quien se levantaba para ir a hablar con Ran... y si no quería q Chaz y ella se quedaran?...

Toru -golpea la puerta y entra en la habitación de su hermana-: Ran... q pasa?

Ran-lo mira y suspira-: quiero q me expliques q es todo esto Toru

Toru: -o- lo q pasa... es q son compañeros del colegio... q los papas murieron y no tenían a donde ir... entonces yo los invite….-piensa: _q malas ideas se me ocurren cuando estoy nervioso…_

Ran: mmhh...-lo mira sin creer demasiado en lo q decía- bien bien, entonces hoy se van

Toru: .. pero...

Ran: o.ó pero nada, esos dos no me caen nada bien! mas vale q antes de la hora de la cena ya se hayan ido

Toru: -o- pero a mi me gusta Misuzu... o.o y Chaz dijo q le parecías linda...

Ran: o.oU... de verdad...?

Toru: o.o ehmmm si

Ran: mmhh...-se queda pensando- o.ó eso no tiene nada q ver, será como te dije antes y punto

Toru: y vas a perder esa oportunidad?o.oU

Ran: u.ú nada de oportunidades...

Toru: -o- mmmh... por favor?

Ran: o.ó dije q no! y es no!-hace q salga de la habitación-

Toru: Pero...-Se detiene en la puerta y la mira-

Ran: pero nada... basta Toru, no podes tener mas gente en casa... y mucho menos x un capricho tuyo, ya encontraran otro lugar donde ir-cierra-

Toru -se toca la nariz ya q lo había golpeado con la puerta-: o.ó maldito monstruo...-Se sienta en el comedor enojado- -o- dijo q quería q se fueran...-Suspira-

Misuzu lo mira unos instantes en silencio...luego desvía la mirada y asiente...

Chaz: -o- podríamos hacer q se retracte...

Toru: o.o cuando le dije q le parecías linda se emociono...

Misuzu-se pone de pie y niega con la cabeza-: no... va a ser mejor q nos vayamos Chaz

Chaz: -o- pero estoy cómodo

Misuzu: deja de quejarte...encontraremos otro lugar-va a la habitación de Toru y este la sigue...

Chaz suspira y se pone de pie... luego golpea la puerta de la habitación de Ran...

Ran-se pone de pie y abre-: o.o si?

Chaz se queda de pie delante de ella mirándola en silencio

Ran: mmhh… pasa algo?

Chaz: No te agradamos...?-Su voz sonaba tranquila-

Ran: lo lamento, pero ustedes no pueden quedarse...

Chaz la toma de los hombros... luego entra con ella y cierra la puerta...

Entretanto Misuzu sacaba su ropa y la acomoda sobre la cama... pensaba a donde podrían ir...

Toru: perdón... u.u...-Suspira-

Misuzu: no tenés q pedirme perdón...- se sienta sobre la cama mirándolo-

Toru -se arrodilla frente a ella y la mira-: no pude conseguir q se quedaran...-Suspira-

Misuzu-desvía la mirada-: desde el principio fue una mala idea- se pone de pie y lo mira unos instantes...luego se acerca y lo besa, él se queda sin reaccionar un momento... luego le corresponde.

Misuzu-cuando se separan lo mira-: creo q voy a extrañarte un poco...

Toru la abraza y suspira.

Misuzu-niega con la cabeza y se separa de el-: así será mas difícil...-toma su ropa-

Toru: si...-Suspira y se levanta-

Misuzu mira hacia la puerta sobresaltada al sentir q esta se abría

Chaz: o.o q haces?-La mira-

Misuzu: busco mis cosas...

Chaz: -o- no vamos a irnos...

Misuzu: pero si la hermana de Toru no nos quiere acá...

Chaz: -o- ya me encargue de eso... u.ú...

Misuzu: o.oUU q hiciste Chaz?...-se acerca a el y le arregla el cuello de la camisa que estaba desordenado-

Chaz: u.ú... Nada...

Misuzu: o.ó decímelo!

Chaz se acerca a su oído y le habla comentándole en secreto

Misuzu: o.oU... vos hiciste eso?...-lo mira sorprendida-

Chaz: -o- no me quedaba otra... querías quedarte no?

Misuzu-asiente-: gracias...-lo abraza tiernamente-

Chaz: mmh-Finge indiferencia al tiempo q ponía una mano en su cabeza-

Misuzu-lo suelta y mira a Toru-: podemos quedarnos!

--------------------------------

El resto de los días pasa sin mayores novedades...así llega el final de la semana, y el día en el que Misuzu saldría con Dark...ella estaba sentada sobre la cama mirando la ropa q tenia preguntándose q seria mejor ponerse...mira a Chaz que estaba de pie a su lado y le pide su opinión

Chaz: -o- es igual...-Bosteza-

Misuzu: o.ó no! no lo es!...-suspira- cual me quede mejor?

Chaz: mmmnh...-Suspira y señala uno de los dos conjuntos-

Misuzu: bien -se desata el cabello y comienza a cepillarlo, luego guarda el conjunto q no usaría-

Chaz sale de la habitación aburrido... Misuzu se viste y luego va al comedor de buen humor. En el living estaba Dark de pie mirando a Chaz quien tenia colgando de el a Ran...

Misuzu: o.oU...buenas noches Dark -le sonríe-

Dark: Hola...-La mira... luego mira a Chaz- Se puede saber q significa esto?

Chaz: -o- luego te digo...

Misuzu: vamos?

Dark: Aja…

Ambos salen de la casa y comienzan a caminar...

Misuzu-lo mira de reojo-: mmhh me alegra q aceptaras salir conmigo...

Dark miraba al frente en silencio...

Misuzu suspira intentando no ponerse nerviosa... se preguntaba a donde irían...

Dark miraba todo aburrido... ese lugar no le llamaba mucho la atención... se aburría...

Misuzu: mmhh...-lo mira- a donde vamos?

Dark: no se-Bosteza-

Misuzu: mmhh...podríamos ir al parque... es mas bonito de noche...-saca su mano del bolsillo y lentamente la acerca a la de Dark tomándola-

Dark: Bien...

Misuzu camina juntos a el parque donde se sientan...que no dijera nada la ponía nerviosa... no sabia si le gustaba estar con ella o no... No sabia q era lo q sentía o pensaba...

Dark: Q significaba esa humana prendida de Chaz?

Misuzu: parece q a ella le gusta...

Dark: no pueden involucrarse con los humanos...

Misuzu-suspira-: no te preocupes x eso...mmhh Dark... q pasaría si uno de nosotros se involucrara?

Dark: mmh... no sirve de nada enamorarse de un humano... si finalmente no podrán estar juntos... todo sería en vano...-La mira- además... los sentimientos te vuelven débil...

Misuzu: mmh débil?...de eso no estoy muy segura...

Dark: ahora vas a comenzar a pensar como los inútiles de los ángeles?

Misuzu niega con la cabeza rápidamente y mira el suelo avergonzada

Dark: El sentimiento de amar a alguien... te va a hacer arriesgar tu vida con tal de proteger la ajena... no te descuides...

Misuzu: si...-lo mira- no entiendo x q yo estoy al mando de todo esto...-suspira- vos deberías hacerlo...sabes mucho mas q yo...tenés mas experiencia...

Dark: Es por q vengo de un ángel y un demonio...-Mira para otro lado-

Misuzu: eso te molesta no?...-suspira- a mi no me importa...-sonríe levemente-

Dark: mmmh...-Suspira-

Misuzu lo mira unos momentos callada... tal vez esa seria su primera y ultima oportunidad... no podía desperdiciarla...ella estaba segura de lo q sentía...solo faltaba ver q sentía el... pone sus manos sobre el rostro de Dark sorprendiéndolo y luego se acerca rápidamente a el besándolo... Dark la toma de la cintura pero no le corresponde... Misuzu se separa un poco de el y lo mira.

Dark: mnh... q significa eso...-La suelta-

Misuzu-mira el suelo-: Dark... hace mucho tiempo...desde q soy pequeña... q me gustas... quería q lo supieras...

Dark mira para otro lado

Misuzu-lo mira-: quiero saber...q es lo q vos sentís…

Dark-Se pone de pie-: Hasta luego...

Misuzu-se pone de pie y lo toma de la muñeca-: e-espera...no vas a decir nada..?

Dark: si...-La mira- no te involucres mucho con ese humano

Misuzu-suspira y lo suelta-: solo eso...?

Dark: no tengo nada para decir...-Desaparece-

Misuzu mira unos instantes a la nada x el lugar donde Dark acababa de desaparecer...luego camina hacia la casa de Toru lentamente... no quería llegar temprano... no quería q le hicieran preguntas... al entrar ve a ambos en el comedor... Toru se burlaba de un molesto Chaz q no dejaba de murmurar maldiciones...Misuzu los mira al entrar y luego va a la habitación de Toru...allí se saca los zapatos y se acuesta...abraza la almohada mientras algunas lagrimas caían x sus mejillas... la indiferencia de Dark le había dolido... Ambos al verla pasar así se ponen de pie para seguirla... pero Toru dice q lo mejor seria dejarla sola en un momento así... luego de un rato todos se van a dormir...


	8. La batalla final

**Preludio de un Amor**

Summary: Crees en los ángeles y en los demonios? no? hace un tiempo... Toru y Shugo tampoco lo creían... hasta q algo impresionante paso cambiando sus vidas... la guerra entre las dos especies esta a punto de empezar!...

Aclaraciones Narrativas:

'_Pensamientos'_

Dialogo y narración en tercera persona

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

Capitulo 8

La batalla final

Desde fines de septiembre hasta febrero no ocurren cambios en sus vidas... durante el verano todo permanece tranquilo... la actitud de Misuzu había cambiado, se había vuelto mas fría q antes, pasaba la mayor parte del día leyendo o durmiendo... Finalmente cuando solo faltaban 4 días para que llegara el momento de luchar comienza a notarse la tensión en el ambiente...

Miharu -miraba por la ventana-: Falta poco...

Shugo: mmhh si...-suspira- Miharu... q pasaría si perdiéramos?

Miharu: este sitio seria el mismo infierno...-Lo mira- pero no pienso perder...-Sonríe y luego se vuelve a la ventana-

Shugo: tenés razón, seguro vamos a ganar

Miharu: igual...-suspira- no tenés xq tener miedo... no te va a pasar nada...

Shugo: no tengo miedo...solo me preocupa un poco Toru…

Miharu: No vamos a lastimarlo...-Se sienta en un sillón-

Shugo-asiente y la mira-: vos...también vas a estar bien no?

Miharu: supongo q si...

Shugo: supongo?-se pone de pie y se arrodilla frente a ella- Miharu...yo voy a cuidarte... no va a pasarte nada... te lo prometo…

Miharu: No te preocupes...-Apoya su frente en la de Shugo-

Shugo: esta mal...este sentimiento?-levanta la vista para mirarla-

Miharu: Cual?-Se endereza y lo mira-

Shugo la mira unos instantes q le resultan eternos...temía ofenderla... finalmente se decide y acerca su rostro al de ella...primero la besa en la mejilla...y luego le da un pequeño beso en los labios... Miharu lo mira sin entender... luego sonríe tranquilamente... no entendía muy bien lo q había significado, pero suponía q no era malo... ya q confiaba en el joven... El también le sonríe y luego acaricia suavemente su rostro

Miharu: xq estás contento?

Shugo: x q me gusta q pasemos tiempo juntos

Miharu le sonríe luego le acaricia la cabeza

---------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en casa de Toru, Misuzu acababa de salir de ducharse... llevaba su ropa de siempre y tenia el cabello suelto... va hasta el comedor y se sienta a ver la TV q alguien había dejado encendida...

Chaz: -o- no te cansas de estar colgada?-Caminaba arrastrando a Ran q colgaba de su cuello-

Ran-le sonríe y lo besa en la mejilla-: bien! ya tengo q irme... no me extrañes! volveré en un par de días-sale-

Chaz: Al fin!

Misuzu-mira a Chaz y sonríe levemente-: parecen llevarse bien

Chaz: o.ó rezaba xq se fuera...

Misuzu-se ríe-: no lo creo... vamos, admití q te gusta q este con vos...

Chaz: No la soportaba más...

Misuzu: mentiroso...-suspira- a ella también le hablas de forma dulce...-comenta con algo de celos-

Chaz: Lo hago para q vos puedas quedarte en este lugar...

Misuzu-le saca la lengua-: no te creo -suspira y mira el techo- no es un poco triste q ya casi tengamos q irnos...?

Chaz: Si vencemos vamos a poder hacer lo que queramos con este lugar...-o-...

Misuzu: mhh si... pero...podríamos quedarnos?

Chaz: o.ó si...

Misuzu: o.oU si?... q bien...-sonríe pensativa-

Chaz: hace meses q estas así... o.ó q paso?

Misuzu: q paso? con q?

Chaz: algo te paso!

Misuzu: mhh...-mira hacia otro lado- lo q me dijo Dark... me hizo pensar…

Chaz: q dijo?

Misuzu lo mira y luego le cuenta todo

Chaz: -o-...mmmnh... x eso?-Suspira y la mira- te desconozco... MI Misuzu no se portaría así...-Se sienta-

Misuzu: tenés razón...-apoya su cabeza sobre el hombro de el- pero me dolió...

Chaz: vas a hacerle caso a el...?

Misuzu: tal vez tenga razón...

Chaz: u.ú no la tiene...

Misuzu-lo mira un poco sorprendía y le sonríe-: no?...Entonces decime...como pensas q son las cosas?

Chaz: -o- quizás el no quiera involucrarse...-La mira-

Misuzu: si...puede ser... pero...esta mal q quiera estar con Toru?

Chaz: no se...

Misuzu-suspira y vuelve a apoyarse en su hombro-: vos...si podemos...vas a quedarte?

Chaz: u.ú quien te va a cuidar sino?

Misuzu-le sonríe y lo abraza-: si... quédate conmigo Chaz...

Chaz: o.oU... ehmm... si...

Misuzu: mmhh...-cierra los ojos somnolienta- prometes q no vas a morir?

Chaz: -o- hierba mala nunca muere... y yo soy muy malo...

Misuzu-se ríe-: tenés razón...mmhh... hueles demasiado a Ran...

Chaz: -o- si se me pega como pulga... que queres q haga?

Misuzu-levanta la vista y lo mira-: me pone un poco celosa...ahora tengo q compartirte...

Chaz: Yo estoy haciendo esto para q puedas quedarte con el humano... q por cierto apestas a el...-Mira para otro lado molesto-

Misuzu-sonríe-: eso es x q duermo con el

Chaz: u.ú... mmh ni me lo recuerdes...

Misuzu se sienta y se despereza, Chaz la mira en silencio...

Así otro par de días pasan... hasta q solo faltaba 1 para la batalla decisiva, Chaz mira la ventana molesto al sentir una presencia... la de un ángel... en eso en esta aparece Clover...

Misuzu al verla se pone de pie rápidamente dispuesta a atacarla en caso de q intentara algo

Clover: No vengo a pelear... no voy a atacarlos como hizo uno de ustedes...-Suspira- solo vengo a decirles el sitio de la batalla...-Se cruza de brazos-

Misuzu: mmh bien...decilo y ándate de una vez...

Clover: Bien...-Suspira- será en las afueras de la ciudad... para no involucrar a los humanos... y así estaremos iguales...-Mira a Misuzu-

Chaz: u.ú ahora ándate... me molesta ese horrible aroma y tu horrible presencia...

Clover: Mph...

Misuzu: bien...mañana al atardecer?

Clover: Si... bien... adiós...-Desaparece-

Misuzu suspira y vuelve a sentarse...la batalla del día siguiente la preocupaba... Chaz la mira luego mira la ventana pensativo...

º Al otro día º

Misuzu se levanta temprano...sale x la ventana y se sienta sobre el tejado... era un hermoso día nublado. Toru seguía durmiendo tranquilamente... Chaz meditaba. Ninguno de los tres habla a lo largo del día... cuando comenzaba a oscurecer Misuzu entra a la casa, ya era hora de irse. Allí esperaban Chaz y Toru con Kasaki y Dark... luego los 5 van al lugar del encuentro... donde el grupo de los ángeles estaba esperando...

Ambos grupos se observan unos cuantos minutos en silencio... el primer movimiento era importante... y ninguna se atrevía a arriesgarse. Finalmente... Dark da un paso hacia el frente... Clover lo mira y también avanza...

Dark: Mph...-suspira fastidiado al tiempo q un par de imponentes alas parecidas alas de un ángel pero de color negro salen de su espalda... luego en su mano aparece una espada-

Clover permanece en silencio, mueve sus manos juntándolas haciendo que entre ellas apareciera un báculo a la vez q de su espalda salían un par de alas blancas con las q comienza a tomar altura

Dark -la mira ascender y luego la sigue-: No vas a huir...

Clover: no pensaba huir -cuando ya esta a una distancia considerable del suelo se detiene aleteando y lo mira desafiante-

Dark la mira un momento inmóvil... luego se prepara y se lanza a atacarla... Ella detiene la espada con su báculo justo antes de q la tocara, luego del extremo de este salen largos hilos de agua q aprisionan a Dark en una especie de esfera. Dark la mira luego con la espada corta la esfera lanzándose a atacar de nuevo. Clover vuelve a detenerlo, pero esta vez había logrado acercase mas haciendo un tajo poco profundo en su brazo...ella se aleja un poco y se prepara para contraatacar. El demonio se defiende con su arma... mientras q con la mano q tenia libre la toma del brazo despidiendo una descarga eléctrica poderosa. Ella cierra los ojos sintiendo la electricidad correr por su cuerpo causándole dolor...pero no iba a rendirse tan fácil, mira a Dark y lo golpea con el báculo en el rostro separándose. Dark se lleva la mano al rostro y la mira... luego sonríe...

Clover a su vez comienza a murmurar algo en voz baja...parecía ser una especie de hechizo ya q uno segundos después desde el cielo cae una especie de tornado de agua q atrapa a Dark... ella sabia q el agua debilitaba a los demonios...corría con esa ventaja.

Dark -permanece un momento inmóvil... luego abre las alas deshaciendo el tornado q lo envolvía-: Mi madre era un ángel... solo la mitad mi ser se debilitó...-Sonríe con malicia-

Clover: mmhp...entonces tendre q intentar otra cosa...-su báculo desaparece, y en su lugar aparece una lanza plateada con dos puntas que toma por el centro-

Dark: mmnh... -Sostiene con mas firmeza la empuñadura de su espada y se lanza a atacarla-

Así entre ellos comienza un ataque en el q solo utilizan las armas sin recurrir a sus poderes... Dark con su espada, y Clover con su lanza... Finalmente... él corta la lanza de Clover en dos haciendo q se desintegrara... Clover retrocede pensando q hacer... su primer arma ya no funcionaria... y ya no tenia su lanza...

Dark: Bien...-se acercaba lentamente- Siempre me interesaste... no como una presa... como algo mas importante...

Clover: nunca te odie como los demas de mi especie...solo me diste lastima...

Dark: Lastima... es peor q el odio...-Muestra enfado- vos no sabes lo q se siente ser yo! no lo entendes!

Clover: no lo entiendo ni pretendo hacerlo Dark... pero vos elegiste a q bando pertenecer, y eso no podes reprochárselo a tu origen

Dark: Mph... ustedes me rechazaron...-La toma del brazo-

Clover-sonríe, ya sabia q no podía hacer nada, ya se había resignado ante la idea de morir-: eso fue x tus actos...

Dark: Es una lastima q tenga q matarte... xq me gustas...

Clover-se lo queda viendo unos instantes... claro, no lo decía en serio, solo lo hacia para hacerla sufrir..-: no voy a creerte eso

Dark: No estoy mintiendo… siempre me gustaste... x eso siempre q nos encontramos nunca te lastime... es irónico q sea yo quien te mate...

Clover permanece en silencio... si era una persona que la quería quien la mataba seria mas triste...pero menos doloroso... levanta su mano y acaricia suavemente el rostro de Dark

Dark: te alcanzo luego...-La acerca a el besándola al tiempo q incrustaba su espada en el pecho de la chica-

Ella muere instantáneamente, casi sin sentir dolor, cayendo en los brazos de Dark quien desaparece su espada y baja cargando en brazos a Clover... no mostraba alguna expresión en su rostro, aunque por dentro se sentía morir... Misuzu lo mira unos instantes...luego baja la mirada... finalmente Dark también se había enamorado de alguien q no debía... Dark deja al cadáver de Clover apoyado contra un árbol...luego suspira agotado... la pelea había sido bastante pareja... Misuzu suspira y mira a sus enemigos...se preguntaba quienes serian los siguientes en luchar...

Kasaki dio un paso al frente a la vez q un par de afiladas cuchillas aparecían en sus manos. Hiko la mira y da un paso hacia adelante también... Kasaki sonríe desafiante y dos alas pequeñas salen de su espalda haciéndola elevarse. Hiko la mira y aparece una lanza con una cuchilla en uno de los lados al tiempo q las alas en su espalda lo hacían elevarse...

Kasaki: mmhh espero me des una batalla interesante...

Hiko: Voy a acabarte...

Alrededor de ella aparece una bandada de murciélagos q la siguen cuando ella se lanza sobre Hiko intentando herirlo con sus cuchillas

Hiko se defiende a tiempo... luego la empuja alejándola de el

Ambos luchan utilizando sus armas pero la diferencia de poderes era significativa dejando a Hiko con ventaja

Hiko: Sos una principiante...-Suspira-

Kasaki: no sos nadie para decir eso!

Hiko con un rápido movimiento deja una cortada en la mejilla de Kasaki...

Kasaki: mmhhp...-se lanza furiosa de nuevo contra el... x q siempre era la mas débil del grupo? ...tenia q demostrar lo contrario, no podía perder-

Hiko esquivaba con facilidad sus ataques... Kasaki comenzaba a preocuparse...sino se le ocurría algo rápido estaría perdida...

Hiko: Terminemos con esto...-Se lanza a atacarla finalmente clavando la lanza en su estomago-

Kasaki toma la lanza con sus manos mientras sentía como la sangre se escapaba x la herida... todo había terminado... sus fuerzas se agotaban...hasta que deja de moverse y cae al suelo haciendo un ruido fuerte producto de la altura

Misuzu: mmhh...-mira a Miharu- uno a uno...

Hiko suspira y desaparece su lanza... luego desciende...

Miharu: Igualo la situación...-Suspira... luego mira a Iham-

Chaz: Mph... Me toca...-Se adelanta-

Iham: bien, es mi turno...-abre sus alas y se eleva rápidamente a la vez q un arco de plata aparecía en sus manos...se notaba la diferencia con sus compañeros anteriores en cuanto a su aura, al parecer era el mas poderoso de los tres-

Chaz lo mira un momento... luego se eleva apareciendo dos cuchillas...el ángel lo mira y sonríe, sabia q su poder era mayor así q se mostraba confiado...

Chaz: Puede q seas poderoso... pero tu confianza es tu perdición...-Se prepara-

Iham: ya lo veremos -rápidamente pone una flecha en su arco con la q dispara a Chaz, esta le pasa rozando el rostro haciéndole un rasguño en la mejilla…la había esquivado x poco-

Chaz se lleva la mano a la mejilla... luego se lanza a atacarlo...Iham se aleja rápidamente, su velocidad era increíble, luego le lanza un trío de flechas de las cuales 2 logran darle al enemigo.

Chaz cierra los ojos adolorido... luego se saca las flechas y lo mira... luego vuelve a lanzarse a atacarlo...

Iham: te dije q no tenias oportunidad...-cuando Chaz logra ponerse frente a el, desaparece apareciendo luego arriba de el lanzando mas flechas q lo hieren en varias partes del cuerpo, él lo mira mientras comenzaba a caer al suelo... Misuzu observaba todo con lagrimas en los ojos a la vez q se llevaba las manos a la boca para evitar gritar... no podía morir, le había prometido q la cuidaría... Iham se acerca a el y lo golpea acelerando la velocidad de la caída haciendo q Chaz golpeara contra el suelo haciendo un ruido seco.

Chaz: E-Eso... no es un ángel...

Misuzu abre sus alas disponiéndose a luchar...de repente comenzaba a odiar a Iham mas q antes...este la mira y luego le apunta a Toru con una flecha... Misuzu lo mira y se apresura a cubrir a Toru, justo a tiempo evitando q la flecha le diera a este, clavándose en la espalda de ella dejándola de rodillas y respirando agitada.

Toru: Misuzu!..-La abraza sacándole la flecha-

Iham-desciende y le apunta a ambos-: mmhh solo será una flecha mas...-se dispone a disparar, mientras Misuzu se suelta de Toru y vuelve a ponerse de pie sacando su espada-

Misuzu: no voy a perdonarte... x lo q le hiciste a Chaz...

En ese momento, una de las cuchillas vuela hacia Iham incrustándose en su pecho... Este cae de rodillas a la vez q su arco desaparecía...no podía creer q lo hubieran derrotado de ese modo... Misuzu mira en la dirección desde la q había llegado la cuchilla y ve a Chaz de pie.

Chaz: como te atreviste...-Respiraba agitado-

Misuzu sonríe levemente aliviada al ver q estaba bien...luego se deja caer de rodillas a la vez q llevaba su mano a la herida...la flecha de Iham la había atravesado completamente... y x ella no dejaba de perder sangre... Chaz se acerca a ella notablemente preocupado y la sostiene con cuidado.

Misuzu: Chaz...no deberías gastar tus energías...-hablaba en un susurro-

Chaz: Estoy bien...-respira agitado- tenés q pelear... y vencer a ese ángel...

Misuzu-asiente y se levanta nuevamente recogiendo su espada-: voy a terminar con esto de una vez… protege a Toru x mi...

Chaz asiente y se pone de pie...

Miharu: Me toca...-Suspira y aparece su báculo- Hiko... cuida de Shugo...

Hiko asiente, Shugo mira a Miharu algo preocupado...

Miharu: Bien...-la mira- Estoy lista...

Misuzu: mmhp...siempre estuve lista...-toma el mango de su espada con mas fuerza a la vez q se eleva sin dejar de mirarla-

Miharu la mira... luego mira a Shugo y sonríe mientras se eleva... Misuzu mete la mano en su bolsillo de donde saca el encendedor q Toru le había regalado...lo enciende y hace q la espada desaparezca depositando la bola de fuego en la palma de sus manos. Miharu la mira... luego suspira y se pone en guardia... Misuzu comienza a lanzar bolas de fuego a su oponente, estas luego de atacarla regresaban a ellas como si se tratara de un boomerang. Miharu lograba esquivarlas con gran dificultad... dándole la mayoría en los brazos y las piernas... Misuzu sonríe conforme, luego rápidamente saca un par de sus dagas pequeñas que lanza hacia ella. Miharu con su báculo las golpea haciéndolas caer al suelo antes de q llegaran a tocarla... Luego sostiene su arma con ambas manos mientras la miraba... pensaba q podría hacer... Misuzu la mira molesta luego saca su espada... Miharu toma su arma con mas firmeza... luego se lanza a atacarla...Así comienza un combate cuerpo a cuerpo que resulta bastante parejo. Miharu, finalmente, se aleja de ella respirando agitada... estaba muy lastimada y cansada... parecía q la pelea nunca terminaría... pero no deseaba rendirse... lucharía hasta morirse si era necesario. Mira a Misuzu preparada para el ataque q esta le propinara... Misuzu se aleja un poco también aleteando... la herida que le había causado la flecha aun le dolía... y estaba débil por la perdida de sangre...pero iba a ganar, tenia q ganar si quería quedarse con Toru...junta ambos manos sin dejar de mirar a su enemiga, y de las pulseras q tenia en ambas muñecas se desprende una gran cantidad de pequeñísimas hojas afiladas que se dirigen directamente al ángel. Miharu la mira al no tener tiempo suficiente para formar un escudo para protegerse usa sus brazos... las hojas terminan dándole varias cortadas en todo el cuerpo... el ángel la mira y desaparece su arma... en eso... las gemas de sus brazaletes comienzan a brillar desprendiendo una fuerte luz blanca, la cual envuelve a Misuzu... luego esta comienza a soltar flechas q parecían ser de cristal helado... Misuzu siente como los cristales se clavaban en su piel y cierra los ojos soportando el dolor... luego vuelve a abrir y utilizando su espada corta el capo destruyendo los cristales q caen al suelo. Miharu la mira sintiendo q caería sin mas remedio... suspira agotada... luego mira hacia abajo... el suelo comenzaba a mancharse con la sangre de ambas...

Misuzu: mmh... esto va a matarnos a ambas...-murmura cansada-

Miharu: no debo perder...-la mira- si debo morir no importa... si cumplo mi objetivo aunque prometí no hacerlo...

Misuzu: podes morir si queres... yo no voy a morir... voy a ganar...

Miharu: Yo voy a morir después de deshacerme de el problema...-aparece su báculo y se lanza a atacar de nuevo-

Misuzu detiene el báculo de esta con su espada, con un movimiento rápido la toma del brazo haciendo q su báculo cayera el suelo, la acerca a ella acercando la espada a su cuello dejándola inmóvil. Miharu la mira... así se terminaría todo? con un solo golpe mas ella caería... cierra los ojos esperando el golpe final... En eso... en la cabeza de Misuzu comienza a resonar una voz... bastante conocida para ella... al igual q para todos los demonios...

...: Anda... Termina de una vez...

Misuzu: mmhp déjame en paz...

...: matala... así podremos tomar la tierra… los incompetentes humanos desaparecerán... y así nuestro mundo no tendrá a esos engendros...

Misuzu: q-q?.. que los humanos desaparecerán?

...: q esperabas?... no los necesitamos para nada...

Misuzu: pero... no, no podemos matarlos...

...: Claro q si... a lo sumo nos servirán como alimento...-Ríe-

Misuzu: mhp... ese fue tu plan desde el comienzo no?

...: Q creíste... q era solo para arruinar los planes del cielo? jajaja ingenua... ahora termínala!

Misuzu: no...si es así como pensas actuar no voy a ayudarte con eso...-afloja su mando soltando a Miharu-

...: mph! ya veras!-La voz desaparece-

Al no sentir mas la presión en su brazo y sentir el metal frió alejarse de su cuello, Miharu abre los ojos... luego mira a Misuzu q estaba frente a ella mientras se alejaba despacio... Misuzu suspira y aletea descendiendo dolorida… Miharu la mira sin comprender... q significaba eso? baja también y luego se arrodilla sosteniéndose con sus manos en el suelo para no caer por completo al tiempo q respiraba agitada... luego se levanta y toma su báculo...

Miharu: q significa esto... xq te rendiste... cuando ya pudiste acabarme...

Misuzu: mh... no voy a explicártelo... -la mira- para ganar tenes q matarme no?...bien... adelante...

Miharu suspira y camina hacia ella... eso ya había sido suficiente... la mira y luego con el báculo la golpea en el cuello dejándola inconsciente... Dark suspira... todo había terminado... desaparece del lugar sin dejar rastro... Toru se acerca hacia Misuzu y la mira preocupado... luego la carga en su espalda...

Chaz: Lo lamento, pero tenemos q irnos-tomo a Misuzu en sus brazos con delicadeza temiendo por sus heridas- No podemos seguir en este mundo…

Toru: Pero… ella…-murmuró al borde del llanto.

Chaz: ella estará bien… pero no volverás a verla, lo lamento.

Chaz lo mira, luego suspira y toma a la joven con más fuerza desapareciendo con ella... Toru mira el sitio donde el demonio había desaparecido... luego se va corriendo de allí... Miharu mira al joven irse... luego desaparece su arma y cae sentada en el suelo totalmente exhausta...

Shugo -se acerca a ella y la toma por los hombros-: lo hiciste muy bien...

Miharu-Sonríe levemente-: Estoy muy cansada...

Shugo-la abraza y luego la carga en sus brazos-: ahora vas a poder descansar tranquila…

Miharu asiente... todo le daba vueltas y no sabia si era por el cansancio o la perdida de sangre... finalmente cierra los ojos quedándose dormida...

Así Shugo y Miharu regresan a la casa de este...allí ella duerme durante todo el día siguiente.

Un par de días después... Shugo desayunaba...al ver a Miharu bajar sonríe...los días anteriores había permanecido en cama curando sus heridas...

Miharu: Buenos días!-Lo mira y sonríe- espero q estes listo...

Shugo: o.oU listo? para q?

Miharu: q memoria... dije q cumpliría tus deseos... y tenes 2...

Shugo: es verdad… mmhh... pero no tengo idea q pedir...además no me los merezco, después de todo no hice nada...

Miharu: o.o no digas eso... son un regalo...-Sonríe-

Shugo: mmh... pero no se q podría pedir...

Miharu: Te gustaría ver a tus padres?-toma el contenido de la taza de te frente a ella y lo mira-

Shugo: ver... a mis padres?

Miharu: claro o.o...-Sonríe- no te gustaría?

Shugo: si...pero...

Miharu: Tenes miedo?-Se pone de pie y camina quedando junto a el-

Shugo: no es eso... solo q...seria un poco extraño...

Miharu: todo este tiempo conviviste conmigo... yo diría q ya es bastante extraño...-Sonríe- no te preocupes... yo voy a estar siempre con vos...-Le acaricia la cabeza-

Shugo-asiente-: esta bien

Miharu: y vas a tener q pensar tu otro deseo...-toma una galletita-

Shugo: mmhh... el otro ya lo tengo decidido...

Miharu: está bien...-le sonríe- bien... vamos o va a hacerse tarde...-Le toma la mano haciendo q se levantara-

Shugo: si...-la mira-

Miharu sale sin soltarlo al jardín... luego lo abraza y se eleva con él... cuando ya están bien alto... desaparecen... Allí... ambos se encuentran en un gran campo con flores... el cielo se veía totalmente despejado... todo se veía puro y tranquilo... ambos caminan un poco para encontrarse una especie de pueblo... allí miles de ángeles y almas de personas caminaban tranquilamente... Shugo miraba sorprendido a su alrededor...comenzaba a comprender por q Miharu extrañaba ese lugar...todo era muy bonito y pacifico...

Miharu-voltea al no ver a Shugo a su lado-: o.o... No te quedes ahí parado... vamos...

Shugo: o.oU mh? Si...-se apresura a seguirla-

Ambos caminan por un momento... luego llegan a un sitio donde ven a dos personas sentadas en una banca... estas al ver a Shugo se ponen de pie... sorprendidos... Shugo los mira sorprendidos... quería hablar pero las palabras no salían...estaba demasiado nervioso... no podía creer q estuvieran allí, frente a el

Padre de Shugo: Hijo...

Shugo mira a ambos sin saber q decir...simplemente da unos pasos adelante

Madre de Shugo: Shugo...-Lo abraza-

Shugo se sorprende al sentir el calor de su madre… era casi como si no hubiese muerto...la única diferencia era q no escuchaba los latidos de su corazón...

MdS: mira q grande estas...-Se separa y lo mira... luego le acaricia el rostro con ambas manos-

Shugo-sonríe levemente-: me alegra verlos bien...

PdS: o.ó ya sos todo un hombre... estoy orgulloso...

Shugo asiente... así los tres se quedan conversando un rato...el les cuenta lo q había echo en ese tiempo... Miharu los miraba con una sonrisa... Luego de un rato le dice q debían volver... así q Shugo se despide de sus padres abrazando a ambos mientras ellos le decían q se cuide. Ambos caminan de regreso al sitio donde se encontraban en el momento q llegaron... Shugo se sentía contento...sabia q no podría estar con sus padres...pero le alegraba haberlos visto, haber podido volver a hablar con ellos...

Miharu-Se pone de pie frente a el y lo mira-: ahora... cual es tu otro deseo?-Sonríe-

Shugo: mmhh bueno...-mira al suelo pensando como decirlo- puedo pedir cualquier cosa no?

Miharu asiente tranquilamente...

Shugo: mmh bueno... me gustaría...-toma las manos de ella y la mira- q te quedes conmigo... para siempre...

Miharu: ese es tu deseo?-Sonríe-

Shugo-asiente-: pero...si vos queres...

Miharu: Claro!

Shugo: no te molesta?

Miharu niega con la cabeza

Shugo-sonríe-: entonces ese es mi deseo...

Miharu: entonces volvamos...-le toma la mano-

Shugo asiente. Miharu lo abraza y luego ambos desaparecen volviendo a la casa de Shugo... Así ambos fueron felices... estando juntos sentían q no tenían problemas, que lo demás no importaba... se llevaban increíblemente bien, ya q sus personalidades se complementaban...Shugo dejo de sentirse solo, y Miharu pudo estar junto a el como siempre lo había deseado, así q podemos decir q fue un final feliz.

Fin


End file.
